El Rival
by RougeElephant
Summary: Red por fin ha terminado la liga de Kanto y está preparado para ir hacia Johto. Sin embargo cuando el profesor Oak que suplanta ese día al Elm le dice que en esta ocasión su rival no será Green, si no una chica cambia la historia completamente. ¿Qué pasaría si Yellow fuese el rival de Red?
1. Johto

Yep. Aquí estoy iniciando nuevo fic SpecialShipping. No diré mucho sobre él porque tengo poco tiempo para subirlo. ¡Por favor, si les ha gustado dejar sus review!

* * *

**Pokémon no me pertenece**… (Desgraciadamente)

* * *

06:00 am. Sonó el pitido de mi alarma Pokémon. Arrugué mis ojos para que no entrara la luz, pero era imposible. La luz atravesaba las ventanas de vidrio, no quería levantarme en lo absoluto. La noche anterior recién había venido desde Kanto, sé que no era buen momento, que debí haberme mudado desde antes, pero a decir verdad Johto no me agradaba demasiado, pero era parte de mi viaje Pokémon. Me levanté, me puse la ropa y mi gorra roja. Y salí de mi casa dispuesto a la aventura. Kanto había tenido suficiente de mi y ahora buscaba yo nuevos retos. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarme de nuevo con Green, inclusive el profesor Oak estaría hoy en vez del Profesor Elm. También había elegido ya a mi Pokémon, puesto que en Kanto había elegido a Bulbasaur, en esta ocasión escogería a un tipo agua, Totodile. Había leído que su última evolución Feraligatr era muy fuerte. Caminé hasta el laboratorio del profesor Elm con una gran sonrisa, estaba muerto de ganas por volver a patear el trasero de Green y volver a ser el campeón, pero esta vez de Johto. Abrí las puertas del laboratorio y entré. Como lo suponía, se encontraba ahí el Profesor Oak sustituyendo por aquel día al Profesor Elm, sin embargo Green no estaba ahí. Cómo si me importara….. Caminé hacia la mesa.

-¡Red! Esta vez no hubo necesidad de ir a buscarte y sacarte de la hierba alta.

-Sí, supongo que he aprendido mi lección.

-También yo supongo cosas. Y una de ellas es ¿Ya sabes que Pokémon elegir?

-Por supuesto.

Dije completamente seguro mientras me acercaba a la mesa. Sin embargo, había una duda creciente en mi. Durante todos mis viajes, una de mis principales motivaciones era ser mejor que mi rival. Sin un rival mi viaje se haría más largo y aburrido. O corto y monótono, sin sentido. No habría nadie a quién aplastar. Dudando un poco al fin pregunté.

-¿Dónde está mi rival?

El Profesor Oak echó a reír mientras se servía un vaso de agua y dirigía su mirada hacia mi.

-Mi nieto no estará en Johto. Bueno, sí. Pero vendrá dentro de varios días aún, sólo que mucho me temo. No tendrás que verlo demasiado. Esta vez tu rival será alguien distinto. Asigné a Green otra misión, es por eso que en esta ocasión no será campeón antes que tú. Sin embargo, me encargué de conseguir a una persona competente, también de Kanto. Hablando de eso… Está tardando demasiado voy a llamarle….

El profesor Oak sacó un PokéGear y marcó un número. Seguido de esto se lo colocó en la oreja para escuchar.

-¿Yellow? ¿Ya vienes para acá? ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Porque tu rival está impaciente. No vamos a esperarte mucho tiempo. Dijimos 7am ¿Recuerdas? ¡Ah, perdón! Ya vienes entrando….

El profesor Oak colgó y guardó el Pokégear, se disculpó por el inconveniente. Cuando fruncí mis cejas escuché como la puerta volvía a abrirse. No me giré, pues supuse que se trataba de mi rival. No quería parecer interesado en él. Sea quien sea, iba a pisotearlo al igual que Green. Le ganaría en la liga, le quitaría el título de campeón, mi fotografía estaría en lugar que la suya en el Hall of Fame. Me moría de ganas por dentro de regresar a aquellos tiempos luego de un tiempo de retirarme de las batallas. Se escuchó como la puerta se abría y luego cerraba y los pasos se acercaban.

-¡Qué bueno que ya has llegado Yellow! Tuviste un pequeño retraso.

¿Pequeño? Me había despertado una hora antes para este día, como para que un chiquillo cualquiera se tardara el tiempo que quisiera e hiciera esperarme a mí, Red. Campeón de Kanto…. Se trataba de un chico bajito de nombre Yellow, delgado y con un gran sombrero. Hizo un ademán en forma de disculpa y se paró justo a mi izquierda.

-Muy bien. Como has de recordar Red, quiero que elijas primero. Espero que lo hayas pensado muy bien

Claro que lo había pensado, lo pensé por largas noches y muchos días pero me había decidido por Totodile. Con toda seguridad tomé su Pokéball y decidí no ponerle un nombre.

-Ahora, es tu turno Yellow. ¿Has pensado en tu Pokémon?

El chico asintió y decidió caminar al frente. Después de rodear con las palmas de sus manos las Pokéballs dirigió su mirada hacia Oak.

-¿Podría verlos fuera de la Pokéball?

El Profesor Oak se sorprendió un poco. Pero tomó las Pokéballs y liberó a los dos restantes. La voz del chiquillo era un tanto aguda, seguramente se trataba de un niño de 10 años.

-Nadie nunca me había hecho esa pregunta. Pero si te ayuda a elegir, adelante.

Liberó a los Pokémon restantes, que se trataban de Chikorita y Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil había sido mi primer prospecto, pero finalmente me decidí por Totodile. El chico volvió a pasar sus manos cerca de los Pokémon. Noté que el Cyndaquil parecía asustado, claro. Qué bueno que no lo elegí. Seguramente debía tratarse de naturaleza tímida. Escuché que el chiquillo reía en voz baja, tenía una voz verdaderamente aguda, casi podía decir que era de una chica. El Cyndaquil retrocedió. Por obviedad, el chiquillo si sabía de Pokémon debería escoger a Chikorita, para tener ventaja sobre Totodile sin embargo, casi se me salían los ojos cuando tomó a Cyndaquil con ambas manos y lo cargó.

-Yo te escojo a ti pequeño.

Brillante. Se notaba que había estudiado los tipos de Pokémon. Elegir a un Pokémon porque era muy mono. No me sabía esa táctica…. ¡Estoy siendo sarcástico! Pero está bien, al menos lo haría más sencillo. Estaba claro que Johto lo recorrería fácil. Y entonces me movería a la siguiente región. Esperando y rogando al Dios Pokémon Arceus que mi siguiente rival fuera alguien...competente.

-Yellow, te recomendaría que si vas a cargar a Cyndaquil te quitaras el sombrero de paja o de lo contrario…

-Eh…sí. Tiene razón Profesor…Lo lamento…

Si estaba parado ahí esperando, era porque aún no me habían dado la nueva Pokédex. Desvié mis ojos un momento y el chico se quitó el sombrero. Mi mirada parecía perderse, su sombrero ocultaba debajo una coleta, un cabello largo y pude observar el rostro de aquella persona.

-Qué tonta…Y qué grosera. Tampoco me presenté. Hola, mi nombre es Amarillo, pero todos me llaman Yellow. Que es lo mismo…

No entendí por qué estaba tan sólo yo ahí parado sin decir absolutamente nada. Yellow era una chica. Mi rival era una chica. Una chica rubia, de piel clara, con mejillas rosadas, ojos verdes, labios pequeños, cuerpo delgado, cabello largo y rubio y una sonrisa….genuina. Extendí mi mano y ella la tomó. La agito débilmente y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Soy Red. –Respondí fríamente.

-Muy bien chicos. Ahora que ya se conocen, es hora de que tomen esto. Es por parte del Profesor Elm. Espero, puedan ayudar a completarla.

-¡Eso haremos profesor!

Mi rival sonrió y tomó a Cyndaquil en sus manos. Entonces se dio una vuelta para salir del laboratorio. ¿Así de fácil? ¿No habría un primer combate? ¿Cómo iba a probar a mi Totodile? Salí por la puerta, no era propio de mi, pero no podía dejar que se fuese así como así, después de todo se trataba de mi rival

-¡Hey! ¡Amarillo!

Mi rival se giró con su Cyndaquil en brazos. Se posicionó al frente mío y habló.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Red?

Giré mi rostro hacia otro lado mientras Totodile caminaba tras de mí.

-Creo que has olvidado algo importante.

Mi rival se quedó pensando unos instantes, entonces entró al laboratorio y sacó su sombrero de paja. Se lo acomodó ocultando su coleta y agradeció.

-¡Muchas gracias Red! Por poco lo olvidaba, yo nunca me separo de mi sombrero.

Fruncí el ceño. Al parecer mi rival…o ¿Rivala? No sé cómo debería llamarla….No sabía absolutamente nada.

-¡Totodile! ¡Arañazo hacia Cyndaquil!

Mi rival abrió mucho los ojos, tomó a Cyndaquil el cual estaba asustado y se giró.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué no ves Amarillo? Te estoy retando a una batalla Pokémon.

Mi rival frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba a su Pokémon.

-Pues yo no quiero. Me niego.

-No puedes negarte… ¡No puedes huir de una batalla con tu rival!

-¿Ah no? Pues ya lo estoy haciendo…

Mi rival se giró tomando en brazos aún a Cyndaquil y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la primera ciudad. Fruncí el ceño y volví a ordenar a Totodile placaje, sin embargo no especifiqué hacia quién debía utilizar Placaje así que iba directo a golpear a mi rival. Ella se giró y su Cyndaquil saltó frente suyo para proteger a mi rival evitando que el placaje le dañara.

-¡Cyndaquil!

-¡Totodile, sigue utilizando arañazo!

Mi rival se mordió el labio inferior. Agradecí a Arceus que Totodile no le hubiese hecho daño. No es que me importara….pero yo nunca lastimaría a una chica. A todo esto ¿Es legal que tu rival sea una chica?

-¡Cyndaquil! Esquiva su arañazo

Cyndaquil no pudo esquivar el arañazo a tiempo y lo hirió. Sin embargo volvió a levantarse manteniendo sus patas en la tierra mientras temblaban.

-¡Vamos pequeño! No podemos perder esta batalla… ¡Placaje!

Cyndaquil contrarestó el ataque utilizando placaje contra Totodile. Repetí el proceso y Yellow también hasta que finalmente su Cyndaquil fue vencido. Mi rival lo recogió en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, de pronto su Pokémon estaba curado. Me dirigió una mirada fría, metió su mano pequeña en el bolsillo y me entregó 250 Pokédolares. Y continuó su camino. Yo también continúe mi camino, los Pokémon salvajes eran muy distintos a Kanto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los Rattatas, Pidgeys y Caterpies… Los echaba mucho de menos. Lo primero en aparecerme fue un Sentreet, lo identifiqué en mi Pokédex. Más adelante, cuando llegué a la primera ciudad se nombre Ciudad Cherrygrove volví a encontrarme con los Pokémon que ya conocía. Caterpies, Weedle y Pidgeys. Entrené un poco hasta elevar al nivel 15 a Totodile. Entonces cuando estuve a punto de salir encontré a Yellow frente a un chico de cabello rojo. El chico pelirrojo entregó a mi rival algunos Pokédolares y después Yellow se giró. El chico inmediatamente se giró hacia mí y me habló

-Tienes un Pokémon del laboratorio. Qué desperdicio…alguien como tú.

¿A qué se refería a _"alguien como yo"?_ ¿Qué acaso no lo sabía? ¡Soy Red! ¡Campeón de Kanto!

-¿No escuchas lo que te digo?

Claro que te escucho, pedazo de idiota. Simplemente, no puedo analizar aún que nadie en Johto ¡Haya oído hablar de mi jamás!

-Bueno, yo también tengo un buen Pokémon ¡Te enseñaré de lo que hablo!

El chico comenzó una batalla conmigo. Tenía a chikorita. Ataqué con arañazo y él con placaje. Volvió a atacar con placaje y yo con arañazo. Después de una clásica batalla inicial, de arañazos y placajes, vencí nuevamente. Era de esperarse, ya tenía experiencia en este campo. Mi Totodile subió de nivel y ganó 70 puntos de experiencia. El chico extraño y pelirrojo gruñó

-¿Estás feliz de haber ganado? ….. Bueno, mi nombre es Silver. Voy a ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon de Johto. Es hora de irme… ¡Adiós!

El chico pel…es decir. Silver, Me empujó y continúo su viaje. Era extraño, parecía que él sería mi rival, pero mi rival era una chica. Antes de partir se regresó a despedir de mi rival. ¿Mi rival conocía a Silver? Me regresé a la hierba alta para seguir entrenando a Totodile, el cual después de unos Pidgeys Totodile finalmente evolucionó a Croconaw. Así que ya estaba listo para mi primer batalla. Así que caminé hasta la siguiente ciudad, después de tener un conflicto con un par de entrenadores novatos logré pasar a la siguiente ciudad la cual llevaba por nombre Malva donde no hallé rastro de mi rival, me di cuenta de ello porque su nombre no aparecía.

-Así que soy el primero en llegar. No me había sucedido antes…

Entré a combatir, y como era de costumbre hubo personas que obstruían mi camino hacia el líder, pero las vencí fácilmente ahora que Croconaw sabía pistola de agua. Vencí rápidamente a Falknery a su equipo Pokémon. No lo había notado, pero la emoción no era la misma como la primera vez. Me senté fuera del gimnasio, extrañaba un poco a Pika y a mi antiguo equipo de Kanto… Mi nombre fue escrito en los entrenadores ganadores, caminé para echar un ojo a la ciudad. Sí era muy diferente a Kanto, pero no tanto. Entré a la torre Sprout, por puro interés entre a observar, apenas subí al primer piso y un señor calvo me retó, lo derroté fácilmente. Al observar los cuadros dentro de la torre pude adivinar el por qué le habían puesto el nombre de _"Sprout"_ y en medio de aquel piso, existía un pilar que se movía. Poco después me enfrenté a cinco rattatas salvajes y comencé a maldecir el momento en el que pretendía extrañarlos. Continúe subiendo la torre y me encontré frente a un ejército de ancianos calvos, cada piso se encontraba lleno de ellos, y todos ellos tenían sólo Bellsprout….en aquella torre también habían estatuas en honor al Bellsprout. Cuando por fin llegué a la cima, y pensé que todo por fin había acabado me giré, y noté a más de dos ancianos calvos esperando por mí. Esto era idéntico a lo que me había pasado en Kanto…en una de mis mayores pesadillas, el puente pepita. Suspiré y seguí adelante derrotando a los ancianos con Bellsprouts y Rattatas salvajes que saltaban a combatir contra mí, por fin al final de toda la torre me encontré frente a un anciano que estaba alegremente platicando con una persona, pero no era cualquier persona se trataba… ¡De mi rival! Caminé hacia ellos escuchando parte de su charla, el anciano le contaba una vieja leyenda sobre un gigante Bellsprout que un día llegó a la ciudad, entonces gracias a aquel suceso hicieron la torre en su honor, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí. Me parecía la más enorme idiotez en toda la tierra, pero a mi rival…todo lo contrario…

-¿De veras pasó algo cómo eso?

-Sí chico, ha sido todo así.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Quiero atrapar un Bellsprout!

-Son de lo mejor. Podrás atraparlos en la ruta que sigue a esta ciudad.

Me acerqué a mi rival y me posicioné en la parte de atrás.

-No es un chico. Es una mujer.

Dije mientras quitaba el sombrero de su cabeza. Mi rival se giró inmediatamente.

-¡Red!

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No has ido por tu primera medalla?

-Eh…yo…yo… -Mi rival comenzó a titubear nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de algo.

-¡Hey niño! ¿Has oído la sagrada leyenda sobre el Bellspro..

-No, no la he oído y tampoco me interesa. –Interrumpí al anciano calvo. Me giré a ver a mi rival, era extraño. Aún no me había retado. ¿Es que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre que me encontraba con mi rival teníamos que pelear? Liberé a Croconaw de la Pokéball y dirigí mi mirada.

-¡No! ¡No voy a pelear contigo Red!

-Es sólo para probar a nuestros Pokémon Amarillo…. Así que… ¡Croconaw pistola de…..!

Mi rival…o ¿Debo comenzar a llamarle por su nombre? Inmediatamente sacó de una pequeña mochila una cuerda huída y escapó.

-¿Ahora sabes lo que siente cuando te interrumpen? –Exclamó el anciano calvo. Me giré a mirarlo fríamente, y no me dejo salir de ahí hasta que hubiera yo escuchado la leyenda del Bellsprout. Una vez que salí de la torre y prometí no volver a entrar ¡Jamás! Me dirigí al gimnasio y miré los costados.

_Líder: Falkner  
Entrenadores ganadores: Red y Yellow._

Al parecer había demorado más de lo que pensé, tanto que incluso Yellow ya había pasado por el gimnasio. Suspiré y continúe mi camino. Lo siguiente era ciudad Azalea. No era demasiado diferente Johto a Kanto, incluso esta ciudad de parecía a algunas , después de que llegué me dirigí inmediatamente al gimnasio, el cual se encontraba cerrado. Puesto que ya me habían pasado cosas así, decidí investigar, así que entré de casa en casa buscando información, finalmente detrás de la casa de un habitante de nombre César, me encontré una Bonguri color blanca, los artesanos de Johto las utilizaban para hacer Pokéballs o algo así me habían dicho los habitantes. Y ahí mismo me encontré con César, el cual parecía estar en una situación complicada, pues estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

-Señor ¿Necesita ayuda?

-¡Sí, sí por favor niño!

Fruncí el ceño, me había llamado niño. Aunque no era el único, en su mayoría lo hacía. Ayude al señor, al cual supuse que era César. Se levantó y parecía muy enfadado.

-¡Estos del Team Rocket nunca paran! ¡Estoy harto! Pero no puedo hacer mucho por los pobres Slowpoke…Verás niño, hace 3 años un chico llamado Red derrotó al Team rocket él solo….Espera… ¡Tú eres Red!

Exclamó Cesar emocionado mientras yo lo observaba con cara de obviedad. Pero por lo menos, alguien me reconocía en este pueblo.

-Sí, soy Red de Kanto.

-¡Niño! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡A mi y a los Slowpoke!

-¿Qué les ha pasado?

-¡Es el Team Rocket de nuevo! Está capturando a los Slowpoke para cortarles sus colas…. Es algo tan horrible y despiadado… He querido salvarlos pero me es imposible. ¡Pero tú, Red! ¡Los has vencido tú solo! Seguro que lo harás nuevamente.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! El lugar donde tienes que ir es al Pozo Slowpoke, que está antes de salir de Azalea. ¡Mucha suerte muchacho! Yo te acompañaré más tarde, primero necesito hacer unas cosas.

Asentí con la mirada y comencé a buscar el Pozo Slowpoke, fue muy sencillo encontrarle. Estaba húmedo y algo oscuro y claro estaba también lleno de Zubats, maldecí en mi mente al no traer conmigo ningún Pokémon eléctrico, ni a mi inseparable Pika para iluminar con Flash. Seguí caminando hasta que al final de un lugar había una tenue luz resplandeciente, caminé hacia ella. Pude ver entonces una escena un tanto terrible, se trataba de mi rival, la chica rubia delante de su Cyndaquil. Se trataba de la llama que salía de su lomo lo que iluminaba el lugar.

-Nos estás colmando la paciencia chico. ¡Apártate de esos Slowpoke! Los necesitamos.

-¡Ya he dicho que no se los entregaré! Lo que ustedes hacen con ellos es terrible…terrible…

-Pues si no vas a dárnoslos a la buena, tendrá que ser a la mala. –Expresó una chica miembro de los Rockets.

-¿Estás segura? Tiene un Pokémon de laboratorio…

-Qué va… ¿No lo ves? Está escondiéndose tras su entrenador y además tiembla… ¡A él Ekans!

La chica envió a un Ekans a batalla, el cual intimidó aún más al Cyndaquil de mi rival. Ekans atacó con mordida el cual hizo que su Cyndaquil chillara de dolor.

-¡Basta! ¡Yo no quiero pelear con ustedes!

Gritó mi rival. Yo gruñí en mi lugar ¿Es qué acaso ella nunca peleaba con nadie? ¡Qué clase de entrenador era! Terrible…terrible… No es posible que ella sea mi rival.

-Muy tarde, ya lo estás haciendo. Y no puedes escapar, así que no te queda de otra más que ordenar a tu inútil Pokémon que ataque ¿O no lo harás?

Mi rival observó a su Pokémon unos momentos, antes de morderse los labios. Tomó en sus brazos a tres Slowpoke debilitados y se posicionó al frente de una pila de ellos.

-¡Cyndaquil, esquiva sus ataques!

-¡Ekans, usa picotazo venenoso!

Su Cyndaquil no pudo esquivar aquel ataque y por obviedad terminó envenenado. Mi rival parecía frustrada, no sabía qué hacer ahora. El Ekans enemigo continuaba usando mordida, faltaba muy poco para que el Cyndaquil se desmayara completamente.

-Para culminar ¡Ekans, mordida!

Pensé que mi rival ahora si estaba perdida, sin embargo hizo algo que sólo yo hice una vez en mi vida. Se posicionó al frente de su Cyndaquil y recibió el ataque del Ekans. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, estaba yo en shock. Pensé que eso sería suficiente, pero el Team Rocket no se iba con ese tipo de escenas.

-Dijimos que no nos iríamos de aquí sin los Slowpoke y eso es lo que haremos. Sin importar que te lastimemos. ¿Escuchaste bien no? Si te pasa algo…fue por entrometerte en nuestros planes. ¡Mordida Ekans!

Volví mis manos puño y maldecí el momento en el que haría lo siguiente.

-¡Croconaw, usa mordisco!

Mi Croconaw se posicionó frente a mi rival y atacó con mordisco al Ekans enemigo.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Una pelea de dos es injusta! Así que, por lo tanto ¡Koffing, ve! Ataca con Smog

¿Injusto? Ellos estaban atacando a un humano usando un Pokémon, eso sí era injusto. Fruncí el ceño mientras llevaba mi mano hacia mis Pokéballs y liberé a mi segundo Pokémon, de la Pokéball salió un…. ¡¿Bellsprout?! ¿Desde cuando yo tenía uno? Oh..ese viejo de la torre…él debió meterlo… Viejo degenerado adorador de plantas….

-¿Tres Pokémon por batalla?

-No, sólo son dos. El Cyndaquil se ha retirado, ahora la batalla es conmigo no con la chica. Croconaw ¡Pistola agua contra Koffing! Bellsprout tú…látigo cepa contra Ekans.

-¡Koffing, usa smog de nuevo contra Croconaw! ¡Ekans, mordida!

La pistola de agua de Croconaw debilitó al instante al Koffing, debió tratarse de su nivel bajo para mi Pokémon. Sin embargo Bellsprout sólo debilitó un poco a Ekans.

-¡Ekans, mordida de nuevo!

-Bellsprout, somnífero.

La mordida no dañó demasiado a Bellsprout, pero el Somnifero fue efectivo y Ekas se durmió. Seguí atacando con Látigo cepa hasta que se debilitó completamente.

-¡No! ¡Estamos sin Pokémon! ¡Cuerda huída!

El Team Rocket huyó, dejándonos a mi y a mi rival solos. Inmediatamente detrás de mi con una luz destellante salió César.

-¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Los has salvado!

Me dirigí a César el cual estaba muy emocionado y feliz.

-No ha sido nada. Aunque realmente, yo no los he salvado…ha sido…

Me giré hacia mi rival, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Sólo estaba la pila de los Slowpoke debilitados. César tomó a los Slowpoke y los sanó.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Red ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

-Oh…no es necesario en realidad yo…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Acompañame!

César jaló de mi ropa y salimos del pozo Slowpoke dirigiéndonos hacia su casa, entró y estuvo dentro cerca de dos minutos, después salió de ella.

-¡Aquí tienes! Esto es para recompensarte tu buena labor. Una cebo ball…es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora ¡Espero que te sirva!

-Sí, gracias.

Ahora que aquel asunto estaba arreglado decidí dirigirme al gimnasio, el cual ya estaba despejado y abierto. Seguramente se mantenía cerrado porque alguno del Team Rocket lo bloqueaba. Entré y como es habitual después de vencer a los estorbos de entrenadores por fin di con el líder. El cual se llamaba Antón y era líder tipo bicho y tenía en su equipo a un Metapod (No bromeo) Kakuna (Sigo sin bromear) y Scyther. Fue fácil vencerlos, y afortunadamente mi vicio de entrenar a mi Croconaw dio sus frutos, ahora era un Feraligatr nivel 30. Después de recibir la medalla, me dirigí a GoldenRod no sin antes tener que cruzar el Encinar, que era algo parecido al bosque Viridian, era grande, muy grande…Me encontré en el camino con un chico que me pidió ayuda para que su Pokémon que era un Farfetch'd regresara a él, después de ayudarle me dio de regalo una MO01 (Corte) aunque no era muy necesario, yo ya lo tenía. Sin embargo recordé que lo dejé todo en la PC, así que me sirvió bastante para terminar el Encinar ya que necesitaba cortar algunos árboles, el Bellsprout del anciano también me sirvió. En el camino encontré también un Pokémon que no conocía, se trataba de un Hoothootn según la Pokédex, así que decidí capturarlo al instante.

Finalmente me encontré con GoldenRod o también llamada Ruta 24. Una persona que caminaba por ahí, me explico que había una guardería, donde estaban regalando huevos a entrenadores afortunados, me interesé pues nunca había criado antes yo un huevo, al entrar la encargada de la guardería que por cierto era una anciana me recibió amablemente.

-¡Hola viajero! Bienvenido seas a la guardería, eres un rostro nuevo.

-Sí, no soy de aquí.

-Seguramente has venido por un huevo ¿No es así?

-Pues, sí. He venido por ello.

-¡Excelente! Sólo nos queda uno, eres afortunado…

La anciana me entregó el último huevo en las manos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y de qué se supone que es el huevo?

-Ohhh…es un huevo aleatorio. Puede salirte cualquiera de estos Pokémon…

Dijo un anciano que salía detrás de la anciana, me mostró unas fotografías de 8 Pokémon distintos, no conocía a ninguno. Pero algunos se me hacían parecidos a los Pokémon de Kanto.

-¿Cuáles son los mejores?

-Pues, la mayoría de los entrenadores expresa que desean que les salgan los siguientes, Magby que evoluciona a Magmar, Elekid que evoluciona a Elektabuzz, Pichu que evoluciona a Pikachu, Smoochum que evoluciona a Jynx y finalmente Tyrogue muy deseado por los entrenadores ya que tiene más de una evolución, que son Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan y Hitmontop, Pokémon tipo lucha. Así que mucha suerte chaval y que salga algo que te agrade, ya que los restantes son muy femeninos para un hombrecito como tú ¿No lo crees? ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha!

El anciano comenzó a reír y la anciana lo siguió en la risa mientras colocaba al huevo en un lugar seguro dentro de mi mochila.

-Pero cariño… ¿Crees que tenga igual de suerte el chiquillo rubio?

-Oh ¿Te refieres al niño delgado con un sombrero gigante y su Cyndaquil? Pues, él no especificó si quería un Pokémon fuerte, sólo agradeció el huevo y salió huyendo.

-Un chico bastante tímido y muy educado. ¡Ojala hubieran más así!

Agradecí por el huevo y salí de la guardería. Así que mi rival ya había pasado por aquí, era un tanto extraño. Donde sea que ella iba la confundían con un muchacho, aunque justifico eso, inclusive yo creí que era un chico. Adelanté mi paso para ir nuevamente ganando a mi rival y me encontré con ciudad Trigal, no tuve interrupción alguna para dirigirme directo al gimnasio donde la líder llevaba por nombre Whitney, especializada en Pokémon tipo normal. Su Clefairy fue cosa muy fácil pero lo frustrante fue su Miltank, no estaba acostumbrado a ese Pokémon tan extraño y tan repetitivo en ataques, primero utilizó atracción y después Desenrrollar….después de algunos Full Restore fue vencida la chica de cabello rosa, la cual después de llorar me otorgó la medalla Planicie, antes de salir verifiqué los entrenadores ganadores.

_Líder: Whitney  
Entrenadores ganadores: Yellow y Red._

¿Cómo era posible? Mi rival ya había pasado por aquí, era un tanto frustrante. Y más que no tenía idea de cómo le había vencido si su equipo consistía en un Cyndaquil nada más. Bueno, yo tenía un huevo, un bellsprout, un hoothoot y a Feraligatr…oh y un Slowpoke regalado, pero él estaba en la PC. Antes de continuar mi camino, eché un ojo a las atracciones de aquel lugar, hasta que me encontré con una floristería, donde una chica encargada me regaló una regadera, exactamente no sabía por qué necesitaría yo una, pero no hice demasiadas preguntas. Salí de la ciudad y me dirigí a la ruta 35 donde un árbol me bloqueaba el paso, ordené a Bellsprout cortarlo, pero no podía. Me acerqué al árbol inspeccionándolo, nunca me había pasado algo como eso. Recordé la regadera así que regué al árbol el cual al instante me retó a una batalla Pokémon. Utilicé la Pokédex para averiguar que Pokémon era, después de unas tres pistolas de agua debilité lo suficiente al Sudowoodo para capturarle. Después de ello me re-direccioné a la siguiente ruta, la ruta 37 donde me retaron entrenadores y encontré más árboles bonguris. Finalmente, me encontré en Ecruteak City. Puesto que ya no tenía pociones y mi equipo estaba debilitado decidí ir hacia el Centro Pokémon donde me encontré con Bill, un viejo amigo de Kanto.

-¡Hey Red! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí en Johto?

-¿Qué tal Bill? No mucho, ayudo al profesor Elm a completar la Pokédex, al igual que con Oak. Y es parte de mi aventura.

-Ha-ha, así que no te bastaba con ser el campeón de Kanto. Supongo que aquí tendrás muchas fans que hayan oído de ti ¿No es así?

-No, no es así. A decir verdad nadie me conoce aquí.

-Es lo normal. Pero en cuanto te conviertas en el campeón, tendrás más fama. Por cierto, quiero hacerte un regalo especial.

-¿Qué es Bill? ¿Mejoraste el sistema de guardado?

-No, no. Es un Pokémon, pero yo no puedo cuidarlo. Estoy seguro que tú le darás un buen cuidado.

Bill me entregó una Pokéball, la cual tomé y guardé en mi mochila.

-¿Y qué es?

-Un Eevee, ya sabes, de mis favoritos…. Elije bien su evolución. Ahora, debo dirigirme a Trigal a hacer algunas cosas ¡Buena suerte en tu viaje Red!

-Hasta luego Bill.

Me dirigí a la enfermera Joy la cual curó a mi equipo y al ahora Eevee. Deambulé un poco por la ciudad donde me encontré con teatro de danza, en el cual unas chicas en Kimono me retaron, ellas tenían a las tres evoluciones de Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon y Jolteon. Fueron vencidas fácilmente por mi y de regalo me obsequiaron la MO03 (Surf) Estaba de moda regalar MO's me supongo…En esta ciudad había una torre de la cual los habitantes hablaban mucho de sus leyendas, se decía que habían tres Pokémon legendarios ahí, así que de pura curiosidad entré. Anteriormente esta torre era llama Torre Latón, pero al parecer sufrió un incendió y desde ahí le dieron el original nombre de Torre Quemada o Torre Hojalata…deambulando por aquel lugar lúgubre me encontré con tres Pokémon que no había visto, pero se parecían mucho a unas ilustraciones, intenté acercarme a ellos e inmediatamente salieron a una gran velocidad. Fue un suceso bastante extraño y frustrante, ya que yo en Kanto había capturado a todos los Pokémon legendarios, según la Pokédex, me había encontrado con los tres perros legendarios, ahora era mi meta hallarlos para capturarles. Más adelante, un señor se unió a las personas que regalaban cosas en Johto, obsequiándome por puro capricho suyo un buscaobjetos. Ahora sí, era momento de mi siguiente medalla, caminé hasta el gimnasio donde el líder era un hombre de nombre Morty. Después de vencer a los entrenadores estorbos me dirigí hacia él, el cual tenía Pokémon tipo fantasma. Consistían en Gastly, Gengar y dos Haunter a niveles de 21, 23 y 25. Fue demasiado sencillo vencerles, ya que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de Pokémon gracias a la Torrre de pueblo Lavanda. Al culmino de la batalla me otorgó la medalla niebla y la MT30 que era una Bola sombra. Antes de salir del gimnasio le eché un ojo a los ganadores.

_Líder: Morty_

_Entrenadores ganadores: Red_

¡Victoria! Mi rival no se había pasado por aquí. Significaba que seguía en la anterior ciudad. No es que fuera divertido ganarle, sin embargo lo único que me impulsaba era estar antes de ella. Me dirigí a las rutas 38 y 39 donde al parecer muchos entrenadores tomaban bayas de los árboles, 6 me retaron y una chica pidió mi número. Eso sí que era extraño, pero si era algo normal en Johto asentí. En la ruta 39 se encontraba una granja, donde vendían Leche Moo-moo, me retaron también entrenadores estorbo, pero ayudaron a que Feraligatr se volviera nivel 40, Sudowoodo 35 y Bellsprout a nivel 21 donde evolucionó al fin al Weepinbell. Y a Hoothoot no lo entrenaba demasiado…así que lo deposité en la PC. Aún no tenía pensado en quién iba a evolucionar a mi Eevee, así que deje de entrenarle. Antes de llegar a la siguiente ciudad fui a entrenar a la hierba alta, donde me aparecieron nuevos Pokémon salvajes, tres ya conocía pero dos eran nuevos para mi. Miltank y Tauros. Atrapé a Miltank de mala gana, pues la experiencia obtenida con Whitney no era del todo agradable, pero Tauros costó al principio un poco. Finalmente me encontré en Olivine City. Aquí un nuevo obstáculo común se presentó, la líder no deseaba luchar ya que su Ampharos (Pokémon que tampoco conocía) estaba enfermo. Decidí ayudarle en mala gana, enseñándole a Feraligatr a surfear para poder ir a la Ciudad Cianwood donde en la farmacia compré medicina, regresé a Olivine el cual costó un poco de trabajo. Investigué que la evolución Hoothoot aprendía vuelo, así que no me quedo más remedio que sacarlo del PC para entrenarle. Una vez dada la medicina Yasmine la líder del gimnasio al fin decidió batallar contra mi. Los pokémon que ella tenía eran dos Magnemite y un Steelix, cabe recordar que no ocupó a su Ampharos. Steelix costó un poco más de trabajo, pero nada que pistola de agua no solucionara. Al vencerle , me dio la Medalla mineral y otra MT. Antes de irme revisé los ganadores.

_Líder: Yasmine_

_Entrenadores ganadores: Yellow y Red._

¿Cómo? ¿Mi rival había aparecido nuevamente? Se suponía que yo iba más adelante que ella….

-¡Espera, espera!

Me giré para encontrarme con la líder deteniéndome antes que me fuera del gimnasio.

-Esto no me sirve más. Seguramente a ti va a funcionarte, es un regalo por traer la medicina de mi Ampharos, así no tendrás que ir por él hacia otra ciudad. ¡Aquí tienes!

Yasmine me obsequió una MO, la cual era fuerza. Agradecí y continúe mi viaje. Inmediatamente en el momento que pise aquella ciudad me dirigí al gimnasio, donde agradecí mentalmente a Yasmine por obsequiarme fuerza, ya que me fue bastante útil. Vencí al líder el cual tenía a Primeape y Poliwrath, y el líder por nombre Chuck me dio la medalla correspondiente. Al irme nuevamente observé los ganadores.

_Líder: Chuck_

_Entrenadores ganadores: Red._

Salí del gimnasio dando pasos gigantes, donde una señora al escucharme me habló.

-¡Hey tú! ¡El de la gorra roja! ¿Has vencido a Chuck?

-Sí. Aquí está la medalla. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¡Significa que eres un entrenador fuerte eh! Entonces, va a servirte esto.

La señora me obsequió vuelo. Definitivamente, en Johto estaba muy visto como normal obsequiar cosas a extraños. Agradecí mientras volví a re-direccionarme en mi camino. Antes de llegar ahí me encontré con mi rival, no me preparé ni nada, ni me molesté en curar a mis Pokémon ya que sabía que ella no iba a retarme. Sin embargo, parecía estar en aprietos.

-¿Te sientes bien Cyndaquil?

Mi rival se encontraba agachada junto a su Pokémon. Casi se me caían los ojos al ver como ella aún tenía a Cyndaquil. Yo ya tenía a Feraligatr y ella aún tenía a Cyndaquil…Era imposible ¿Cómo obtenía las medallas antes que yo? Debía preguntárselo.

-Hey, Amarillo.

Mi rival se giró a mirarme, con un rostro preocupado.

-¡Ho-hola Red! ¿Qué tal todo?

-¿Ese es tu Pokémon del laboratorio o es una cría?

-Es mi Pokémon…pero…

-¡Ajá! Ya lo suponía. No ha evolucionado a Quilava ¿Cómo es que pasas todos los gimnasios eh? ¿Acaso robas las medallas?

Mi rival giró su rostro mientras acariciaba a su Cyndaquil. Parecía que me estaba ignorando. Por cierto, reconocí a mi rival por su sombrero.

-¡Te estoy hablando Amarillo!

-Disculpa…mi Cyndaquil no se siente muy bien…

Mi rival volvió a girar el rostro y por alguna razón que yo no entendía, todo el malhumor se me bajó de un tirón. Su rostro lucía triste y apagado, me agaché para estar a su tamaño y pregunté en un tono de voz más suave

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No lo sé…no quiere hacer nada. Y está muy caliente…

Noté que su Cyndaquil tenía la flama muy tenue, seguramente estaba enfermo. No tuve idea alguna del por qué, nació de mi interior querer ayudar nuevamente a mi rival. Metí mi mano en la mochila y saqué parte de la medicina del Ampharos.

-Dale esto. Seguramente se sentirá mejor.

-¿Tú crees Red?

-Sí.

Mi rival asintió con brillo en los ojos y dio a su Cyndaquil la medicina, la cual haría efecto en unos minutos. Cuando estuve a punto de marcharme, un sujeto corría hacia nuestra dirección.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Detente! ¡Llevo persiguiéndote desde hace mucho!

Mi rival palideció y se giró hacia el sujeto.

-¡Se lo prometo! ¡Yo no tengo a su Pokémon!

-¡Claro que sí, lo he visto! Así que no me queda de otra más que arrebatártelo… ¡Espero estés listo para combatir!

Mi rival apretó los labios y se alejó del sujeto mientras tomaba a su Cyndaquil debilitado en brazos. No entendí aún por qué, estaba yo ayudándole tanto. ¿Es que mi rival me causaba lástima? ¡Imposible! Nunca me habían importado los rivales…entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Ella no miente. Ella no tiene a tu Pokémon.

-¡Pero yo lo he visto! –Replicó el hombre.

-Lo tengo yo. Así que, si vas a pelear contra mí. Ya que ella y sus Pokémon no están en condiciones. Si me vences, y es verdadero lo que dices, ella te entregará "Tu pokémon"

-Me parece perfecto. Tal vez así gane el respeto a Suicune.

El hombre del peinado extraño comenzó una batalla contra mí. Lancé a la batalla a Feraligatr.

-¡Drowzee, a él! ¡Utiliza hipnosis contra su Pokémon!

-Resiste y pistola de agua.

Debido a que el nivel del Drowzee era mucho menor al de Feraligatr fue vencido rápidamente. El hombre lo regresó y lanzó a Haunter.

-¡Haunter, usa rayo confuso!

-¡Feraligatr usa surf!

El rayo confuso, confundió a mi Pokémon. Pero afortunadamente contra-atacó en vez de lastimarse a él mismo, debilitando al instante a Haunter. El hombre liberó a su último Pokémon.

-¡Vamos Electrode! ¡Usa placaje!

-¡Feraligatr, surf nuevamente!

El placaje dañó muy poco a Feraligatr, pero Surf a igual que con Haunter debilitó completamente al Electrode del hombre, quien gruñó mientras devolvía a Electrode.

-Vale, has ganado…Los dejaré ir por ahora. Mi nombre, es Eusine por cierto. ¡Nos veremos después!

El hombre extraño, es decir, Eusine desapareció al instante. Ayudé a mi rival a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu Cyndaquil?

-Está mejor…creo…

Su Cyndaquil de pronto dejó salir una enorme llama que hizo que el sombrero de paja de mi rival se incendiara, inmediatamente ordené a Feraligatr pistola de agua para apagar el fuego, no sin antes que mi rival se quitase el sombrero y lo tirase al fuego.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté un tanto preocupado por lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

-Oh no…mi sombrero….yo nunca me deshago de mi sombrero….

Dijo mi rival mientras se agachaba a recoger las cenizas de lo que una vez fue su sombrero, no sin antes chillar de dolor. Observé bien sus ropas, tenía rotas partes de su extraña ropa y también la ropa que cubría sus piernas tenía hoyos, de los cuales se notaban heridas en las rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Eh? Ah….esto…. –Dijo la chica rubia mientras notaba como yo había observado sus heridas –No pasó nada. Heridas de batalla ha-ha-ha….

-Claro. Heridas de batalla que libraste tú y no tu Cyndaquil. ¿No?

Dije en un tono furioso. Era cierto, su Cyndaquil no evolucionaba porque ella no lo hacía batallar, al contrario, era ella quien batallaba por él pero ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una buena razón para haberlo hecho…yo….

-A ti no te gustan las batallas Pokémon. –Dije con voz firme mientras la observaba con su rostro triste.

-No…no es del todo eso…es que…yo no quiero que él se lastime y se fuerce más de lo que puede dar.

Era extraño, por primera vez en mi vida estaba teniendo una especie de charla, con mi rival.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-Hemos estado esforzándonos, pero Cyndaquil se niega a evolucionar….y las personas siguen obligándome a pelear….

-¿Te obligan? Entonces ellos…

Recordé como el Team Rocket había herido a mi rival, sin importarle que fuese tan sólo una chiquilla y con el cuerpo delicado. Sentí furia al imaginar cómo entrenadores podían obligarla a ella a batallar contra ellos, entonces recordé que ella usaba siempre ese sombrero, seguramente por pensar que se trataba de un chico, no tenían esa consideración. De igual forma, no tenían derecho para obligar a nadie a luchar. Fruncí el ceño, me sentí incapaz de dejarla sola continuar su viaje, no quería volver a encontrármela moribunda, así que mordí mi labio inferior para dejar un lado mi orgullo…

-Amarillo.

-¿Qué sucede Red?

Miré hacia otro lado evitando encontrarme con sus ojos mientras respondí.

-Supongo, que no tengo otra opción que invitarte a viajar conmigo.

-Pero Red…tú y yo somos rivales….

-¿Y eso qué? No quiero que te sigan lastimando más. Eres una chica, no un saco de entrenamiento. Me niego a permitir que te sigan obligando a hacer cosas que no quieres.

Mi rival sonrió tenuemente, ayudé a levantarle del suelo y se quitó el polvo de su ropa.

-Si tú dices que está bien, entonces está bien. A partir de ahora, viajaremos juntos.

-Sí, sólo no pienses que somos amigos o algo así. Yo no soy amigo de mis rivales.

-¡Está bien Red! Ahora, vayamos. Debemos dirigirnos a la siguiente ciudad.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por el momento! Favor de esperar el siguiente capitulo y vuelvo a repetir ;u; Si les ha gustado, dejar su bello review ¡No cuesta nada! (Más que tiempo…)


	2. En el amor con el rival?

¡No hay tiempo para descripciones! Chicos, estoy castigada ;_;

* * *

Asentí, mi rival tomó a su Cyndaquil en brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia adelante directo a Cianwood City. No hubo complicaciones en este lugar, ya que el gimnasio estaba abierto y sin que nadie bloqueara la entrada. Caminamos hasta ella y mi rival paró un momento.

-¿Quién va a entrar primero a retar al líder? –Preguntó ella.

-Yo lo haré. Quiero que mi nombre este en primer lugar.

Mi rival asintió y ambos entramos. Justo al entrar dos entrenadores estorbo nos retaron a ambos y comenzó una batalla doble.

-¡Antes de seguir adelante tendrán que luchar contra nosotros! ¡Ve, Primeape!

-¡Ve tu también Machop!

Sin decir absolutamente nada liberé a Feraligatr y me giré a mirar a mi rival ¿Ella lucharía? Era el momento perfecto para saber cómo ella había conseguido las medallas sin su Cyndaquil evolucionado, el cual la seguía a todos lados caminando.

-¡Ve, Suicune!

Mi rival liberó a su Pokémon, el cual no había visto jamás, pero tenía un vago recuerdo de él…era….era… ¡Un perro legendario! ¿Qué hacía ella con un perro legendario? Entonces Eusine tenía razón…Sin embargo, ella lo negaba, seguramente no sabía que su Pokémon se trataba de un Pokémon legendario.

-¡Primeape, puño dinámico!

-¡Contra ataca con surf Feraligatr!

El primeape enemigo golpeó fuertemente a Feraligatr, pero yo lo había entrenado bastante bien, así que resistió bastante el puño dinámico, sin embargo Primeame no tuvo mucha suerte.

-¡Ma-machop! ¡Patada baja! –El entrenador estorbo parecía asombrado ante el Pokémon de mi rival y para ser sincero yo también lo estaba.

-¡Esquiva e hidrobomba!

Suicune era demasiado rápido y esquivo completamente la patada baja de Machop dando un salto en el aire, al caer inmediatamente lanzó su hidrobomba la cual la lanzó al Machop enemigo a la pared debilitándolo al contacto.

-¡Grrr! –Gruñó uno de los entrenadores estorbo. Regresó a su Primeame y el otro regresó a Machop.

-Está bien, pueden continuar. –Dijo al fin. Mi rival regresó a Suicune pero yo deje a fuera a Feraligatr. Continuamos el camino y nos volvió a retar otro entrenador estorbo, pero nada que Surf no solucionara al instante. Un nuevo conflicto se nos puso en frente, unas grandes rocas bloqueaban nuestro camino.

-Mhm…no tengo ningún Pokémon que pueda aprender fuerza… ¿Y tú, Amarillo?

-Uh…tengo a Suicune, Cyndaquil y a este…

Mi rival liberó a una de sus Pokéball y de ella salió un Pokémon que no había visto aún. Utilicé la Pokédex para mirar su nombre y estadísticas… Se trataba de un Girafarig, Pokémon normal y psíquico.

-¿Crees que pueda aprender fuerza?

¿Esa cosa aprender fuerza? Suspiré en voz baja y saqué el MO de fuerza. Y por muy raro que parezca, su Pokémon aprendió fuerza.

-¡Muy bien Gira! Ahora usa fuerza contra esas piedras.

Girafarig asintió y con sus patas rompió las rocas que se interponían en nuestro camino, el cual quedó libre y despejado para seguir. Nos retó nuevamente otro entrenador estorbo y lo volví a vencer, pero en esta ocasión con Sudowoodo. Quedó por fin el gimnasio listo para tener la batalla contra el líder.

-Yo iré primero.

Al mirar al líder me di cuenta que había caminado en un enorme circulo. El líder era Chuck, y yo ya lo había vencido. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que las rocas aparecieron mágicamente y los entrenadores estorbo no me reconocieron? Gruñí.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Red?

-Yo ya pasé por aquí. Y no me di cuenta. Es tu turno, supongo.

-Va..vale.

Mi rival asintió y se posicionó al frente de Chuck. La tomé del hombro y le susurré al oído

-Tiene un Poliwrath y un Primeape. Ten cuidado con el Poliwrath, es fuerte.

Mi rival asintió y se dirigió frente a Chuck.

-¡Ah! ¡Un rostro nuevo! Y es una pequeña dama. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Amarillo del bosque Viridian, pero puedes llamarme Yellow que es lo mismo.

-¡Encantado! Soy Chuck. Mucha suerte en la batalla porque si deseas esta medalla tendrás que ganarla. ¿No eres de aquí cierto?

-No, soy de Kanto.

-¡No sabía que había chicas tan monas en Kanto! Tendré que ir más seguido. Después de esta batalla quién sabe, tal vez podríamos quedar. ¿Tienes Pokégear?

-Ejem ejem… -Pronuncié en voz alta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una especie de coqueteo? ¿Chuck, el líder fuerte del gimnasio se encontraba coqueteando con mi rival? No me molestaba, pero quería irme a la siguiente ciudad rápido.

-¿Has venido con tu novio?

Por un momento quedé en shock, y me giré hacía Chuck. Iba a decir algo al respecto pero mi rival se adelantó.

-No, no. Es un amigo nada más. Pero… ¿Podemos pelear ahora?

-Ah sí, perdón. Es que no muchas lindas chicas pasan por aquí, tenía que aprovechar ¿No? ¡Ha-ha-ha! ¡Qué soy muy simpático! Muy bien ¡Qué comience el combate!

Chuck liberó a su Primeape, como cuando peleó conmigo. Yellow liberó a su Girafarig.

-¡Primeape, golpe karate!

-¡Esquiva y usa psíquico!

Estaba mordiéndome los labios, no tenía idea de cómo fue que el combate comenzaba a ponerse interesante. Era psíquico contra lucha, mi rival iba a ganar. Sin embargo, seguía preguntándome por qué no entrenaba a su Cyndaquil.

Primeape saltó y golpeó hacia abajo pero el Girafarig de mi rival esquivó con éxito, seguido de esto se posicionó en frente y ocupó psíquico el cual hizo que Primeape se quedara unos instantes quieto y después fue lanzado por el aire y cayó, un ataque critico.

-¡Muy bien pensado chica! Regresa compañero, es tu turno ¡Poliwrath!

-¡Continúa en batalla Gira!

-¡Poliwrath, usa hipnosis!

-¡Gira, cierra los ojos!

¿Cerrar los ojos? ¿Qué tipo de movimiento era ese? Por sorprendente que parezca, funcionó. En ninguna parte de mi vida, o en mi viaje Pokémon había visto…. ¡Qué una orden tan estúpida como esa funcionara! Girafarig cerró los ojos y de esa forma la hipnosis no funcionó.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora Girafarig, usa psicorrayo

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que su equipo esté tan bien entrenado? Lo que vi en esos instantes fue como el psicorrayo culminaba la batalla con un golpe critico a Poliwrath, a mi me había costado dos pistolas de agua. ¡Dos!

-¡Ha sido excelente! ¡Eres tan buena entrenadora! Por lo tanto, aquí tienes la medalla y mi número, por si te interesa quedar… ¡Ha-ha-ha! Pero no traigas a tu amigo, que es un poco rarito.

Fruncí el ceño mientras indicaba a mi rival irnos de ahí. Ella asintió y tomó ambas cosas, regresó a su Pokémon y continuamos el camino.

-No lo entiendo. –Expresé.

-¿Qué cosa, Red?

-Cuando llevas el sombrero, nadie sabe que eres chica y a nadie le gustas. Pero cuando te lo quitas de pronto todo el mundo quiere contigo.

Mi rival comenzó a reír y de alguna forma, yo también lo hice. Continuamos el camino hacia la ruta 42 donde tuvimos que ocupar a Feraligatr para llegar al siguiente pueblo. Nos encontramos entre un pedazo de tierra y un pedazo de agua.

-Amarillo, será mejor que tengas un tipo agua en tu equipo.

Ella asintió y sacó sus Pokéballs gritando _"¡Salgan!"_ para mostrarme a su equipo, el cual consistía en Cyndaquil aún, Girafarig, un huevo (Que tenía en su mochila) y por supuesto a Suicune.

-Pues, puedes utilizar a Suicune. ¿Le has enseñado surf?

-Sí. –Dijo ella mientras asentía. Y se subía a Suicune.

Regresó a su equipo y yo liberé a Feraligatr, en el cual subí también. Comenzamos a nadar en el agua cuando de pronto los Pokémon salvajes saltaron por batalla, el primero le apareció a mi rival, se trataba de un Marill.

-¡Oh! ¡Es monísimo! ¡Sal Gira! ¡Utiliza psíquico!

Su Girafarig utilizó Psíquico, el cual debilitó un 70% a Marill. Mi rival sacó una Pokéball y la lanzo, mientras la Pokéball era lanzada por los aires ella cruzó los dedos.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Pregunté confundido.

-Para tener suerte y que se atrape, todo mundo lo sabe Red. –Dijo ella con toda confianza.

-Que cruces los dedos no tiene nada que ver con que el Pokémon se atrape sólo…

_¡Gotcha! ¡Marill fue atrapado! _

-¿Qué decías? –Dijo ella mientras recogía la Pokéball la cual flotaba en el agua.

-Nada, no decía nada. Ahora, sigamos ¿Vale?

Salimos del agua y nos direccionamos a la siguiente ciudad. Pasamos cerca de algo que los habitantes llamaban Mt. Mortar, sin embargo no me apetecía entrar.

-¿Vas a entrar, Amarillo?

-No, quiero seguir adelante.

-Qué bien. Yo tampoco quiero entrar así que continuemos.

Lo siguiente fue subir en el agua, para cruzar una pequeña parte, al salir me surgió una duda.

-¿Ese es tu único equipo, Amarillo?

-No, atrapé a más pero los tengo en el PC. ¿Y tú Red?

-También. –Asentí, salimos del agua dirigidos por fin. Sin embargo mientras caminábamos ambos comenzamos a sentir una incomodidad.

-Red…mi mochila está temblando.

-La mía también… ¿Qué podrá ser….?

Comencé a pensar que tenía dentro de la mochila que podría vibrar…mi Pokégear podría ser, pero no quería contestarle a esa dominguera que me había pedido mi número. Mi rival giró su mochila y de ella sacó a su huevo.

-¡Es el huevo Red! ¡Está rompiéndose!

-¡Es cierto! También el mío…

Giré mi mochila y saqué también al huevo. Ambos comenzaron a moverse y a eclosionar. El primero en elocionar fue el huevo de mi rival. El cual se rompió y salió un Tyrogue.

-¡Anda, qué mono es! ¿Ya viste Cyndaquil? Es nuestro nuevo amigo. –Dijo ella mientras tomaba a su Pokémon del huevo. ¡Excelente! Si a ella le había salido Tyrogue tal vez a mi me saldría algo mejor…un Magby…o Elekid…mi huevo comenzó a eclosionar mientras yo esperaba ansioso, una luz nos deslumbró y entonces escuché un sonido agudo.

-¡Togepi! ¡Togepi!

Quedé en estado de shock al mirar la cosa que me había salido del huevo. De todos los Pokémon geniales que podrían salirme… ¿Tenía que ser un Togepi? ¡Además tenía parte del huevo!

-¡Ohhh, es más tierno aún! ¡Es muy lindo Red! Qué suerte tienes.

-Es horrible. –Exclamé mientras miraba al pokémon, el cual comenzó a llorar.

-No le digas esas cosas…Los Pokémon tienes sentimientos Red.

-Pues, si tan mono te parece podríamos cambiar ¿No lo crees?

-No. Eso te encantaría a ti y debes aprender que no todo en la vida se puede. Además, Togepi es perfecto para ti. Estoy segura que en tus manos será muy fuerte ahora ¿Continuemos sí?

Suspiré y regresé al Pokémon. Mi riva también lo regresó. Tal vez yo debí haber cruzado los dedos…Después de aquel momento llegamos a la siguiente parada, la cual se llamaba Mahogany Town, nos dirigimos al gimnasio el cual estaba bloqueado.

-¡No pueden pasar! –Expresó un muchacho que nos bloqueaba el camino.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito ayuda de un fuerte entrenador y tú luces cómo uno.

Me sentí halagado, al fin comenzaba a tener el reconocimiento en Johto. Mientras abría mi boca para responderle el chico se posicionó en frente de mi rival.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te interesa ayudarme chica?

-Ehh…

¿Qué? Repito ¿Qué? Ok, estaba seguro completamente que todo esto era una broma, ella no lucía para nada como un fuerte entrenador, si no como una encantadora muchacha. Tal vez…tal vez había otro enamorado de mi rival. Estupendo…

-¡Por favor! Es muy importante. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir al lago de la furia donde te encontrarás con un Gyarados rojo. Atrápalo y trae una escama de él para mi ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

¿Gyarados rojo? Yo sólo conocía a los Gyarados azules…entonces… ¿Qué era…?

-¿Gyarados rojo? –Preguntó mi rival confundida.

-Ohh, no eres de aquí supongo. Verás existen Pokémon de diferente color a los Pokémon normales, son llamados Pokémon Shiny. Y ese Gyarados es Shiny, es muy difícil que te aparezca. Yo podría atraparlo, pero no soy entrenador, sólo los investigo.

Nunca en mi vida había yo oído de los Pokémon Shiny, pero tener un Gyarados rojo sonaba genial. Me llené de emoción ¡Seguro Green no tenía uno! Cuando me lo volviera a encontrar se lo mostraría. Tomé la mano de mi rival fuertemente.

-¡Entonces iremos por él! No te preocupes. ¿Dónde está el Lago de la Furia?

-AL norte de este lugar ¡Mucha suerte entrenadores!

Mi rival y yo asentimos para dirigirnos al norte del lugar, pasamos por la ruta 43 y al llegar al lago observamos como muchas personas miraban aterrorizadas al Gyarados rojo.

-Muy bien Amarillo, toma mis cosas, mi mochila y mis zapatos. Voy a enfrentarme con ese Gyarados. ¡Debo atraparlo!

Dije al mismo tiempo que le entraba mis cosas y me quitaba los zapatos, liberé a Feraligatr y me subí en él, justo antes de comenzar a nadar, mi rival me tomó de la ropa.

-Red…ten….ten cuidado…por favor.

Dijo ella temerosa mientras me miraba a los ojos. Y este fue el primer instante que me sentí extraño, muy extraño en el interior. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba por mí? Es mi rival, debería importarle poco si me hacía daño o no. Sin embargo asentí y el sonreí.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió y ordene a Feraligatr seguir adelante, el Gyarados al verme de lejos comenzó a mover fuertemente al agua, Feraligatr y yo resistíamos fuertemente hasta posicionarnos al frente.

-¡Feraligatr, usa surf!

Feraligatr utilizó surf, moviendo más el agua que el Gyarados había atraído, el Gyarados rugió y recibió 60% de daño. Utilizó torbellino que hizo que me cayera de Feraligatr.

-¡Red! –Escuché gritar a mi rival desde el lugar, salí del agua y dirigí una mirada a ella.

-¡Todo está bien! ¡Lo tengo controlado! Feraligatr, usa puño hielo!

Feraligatr nadó hasta golpear fuertemente al Gyarados el cual rugió y quedó congelado al contacto.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, puño hielo nuevamente

El puño hielo lo debilitó al instante, dejándole en 10% saqué la Pokéball que tenía en mi pantalón y la lancé. Atrapó al Gyarados pero al instante la rompió.

-Arg….está bien. Aquí va la segunda…

Lancé la segunda Pokéball, que volvió atrapar al Gyarados, se movió dos veces y volvió a romperse.

-¡Ahí va, tercera!

Lancé la tercera Pokéball y atrapó al Gyarados, el cual al instante rompió la Pokéball. Fruncí el ceño y gruñí

-¡Cuarta!

Lancé la cuarta Pokéball, la cual se movió tres veces. ¡Gotcha! Pensé, al fin tenía al Gyarados, pero al instante se rompió.

-¡Arrgg! ¡Estúpido Gyarados! Tan sólo eres cómo los demás, sólo que rojo. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

-¡Cruza los dedos Red! ¡Crúzalos!

Gritó ,mi rival desde su lugar, donde de pronto se había llenado de gente que miraba el combate muy impresionados. Suspiré, tomé otra Pokéball y la lancé, bajé mis manos en el agua. La Pokéball se movió una vez, comencé a sentir un sudor frío en mi frente, metí mi mano al bolsillo, se trataba de mi última ball. La Pokéball se movió una segunda vez, entonces crucé los dedos bajo el agua. La Pokéball se movió una tercera vez y entonces el botón se volvió rojo.

_¡Gotcha! Gyarados fue atrapado._

-¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¿No qué muy fuerte?

La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras me subía a Feraligatr y nadaba hasta la superficie. Cuando salí y comencé a escurrir mi ropa mi rival corrió hacia mi y me abrazó fuertemente. Acción que me sorprendió al instante, ella me miró con ojos brillosos

-Estaba…estaba tan preocupada…Menos mal, que estás bien Red…

Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba de terror, levanté mis manos y le acaricie el cabello al mismo tiempo que con la izquierda devolvía el abrazo. Sonreí ligeramente.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? No te lo he contado, pero soy campeón de Kanto. Todo esto es demasiado sencillo…

Hacía bastante tiempo que yo no recibía un abrazo, y a pesar de estar mojado, sentí una calidez en mi cuerpo y un leve rubor en los ojos. Al mismo instante que una chica movía las personas que se encontraban reunidas

-¡Tú! ¡Atrapaste a mi Gyarados! ¡Yo iba a atraparlo la semana que seguía! –Gritó la chica histérica, hice atrás a mi rival.

-Qué lástima. Ya lo atrapé yo.

-¡Arrgg! ¡Te reto a una batalla! Y si pierdes, tendrás que dármelo.

-No, gracias. No tengo tiempo. Ahora, vámonos Amarillo.

Tomé la mano de Yellow y comencé a caminar de regreso al pueblo, la chica gritó exaltada.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes escapar de una batalla!

-¡Ya lo estoy haciendo!

Reí en voz alta mientras corría tomado de la mano de Yellow. Ella comenzó a reír y ambos huimos de regreso. El chico agradeció y nos pidió acompañarles a la base secreta donde iba a completar su investigación. Sin embargo, cuando nos llevó al lugar este estaba oscuro.

-¿Seguro qué es por aquí? –Pregunté mientras tomaba la mano de Yellow.

-Sí, sí. Ustedes sigan adelante

Asentimos mientras comenzamos a caminar, de pronto la puerta donde salía una luz se cerró. Y de las sombras salieron hombres que pertenecían al Team Rocket.

-¡Han caído! No pensé que lo harían… Ahora tendrán que luchar.

Una compuerta que se encontraba bajo de nosotros se abrió, Yellow estaba parada ahí por desgracia entonces comenzó a caer, pero la detuve sosteniéndola de la mano.

-¡Resiste Amarillo!

-¡Sal Koffing y Ekans! Koffing usa smog, Ekans usa mordida.

El smog de Koffing hizo imposible mi visión y Ekans mordió mi mano lo que hizo que Yellow cayera por la compuerta. Me levanté enfurecido.

-¿Dónde ha caído?

-Y yo qué sé. ¡Ekans, mordida nuevamente! Dijimos que íbamos a vengarnos de ustedes que se interpusieron en nuestros planes con los Slowpoke. ¡Ahora pagaran!

Gruñí mientras sacaba mi Pokéball del bolsillo. No sin antes darle un Full Restore a mi Pokémon.

-¡Sal, Gyarados y Feraligatr!

Ambos Pokémon salieron y les ordene Torbellino. Que debilitó a los Pokémon de los Rockets. Seguido de esto, los regresé en cuestión de segundos y salté por el agujero que había dejado la compuerta. Caí de espalda y me lastimé, pero me levanté al instante.

-¿Amarillo? ¿Yellow? ¿Dónde…dónde estás?

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Escuché la voz de Yellow en el interior del lugar. Corrí hacia ahí y encontré la misma escena que odiaba desde siempre. Yellow estaba en el suelo al parecer herida porque no podía moverse, sus Pokéballs estaban abiertas y de ellas estaban sus Pokémon, Tyrogue, Gira, Marill, Cyndaquil y uno que no había visto con ella, pero según la Pokédex se trataba de un Flaaffy. Sus Pokémon gruñían a los Rockets, que eran puros hombres.

-¡Koffing, placaje contra su Cyndaquil!

-¡Basta! ¡Él no sabe pelear! ¡Marill, ve a batalla!

-¡No, nada de eso! No queremos pelear contra tu Pikachu azul. ¡Ekans, mordida a Marill y lánzalo lejos, la pelea es con Cyndaquil!

El Ekans se abalanzó sobre Marril mordiéndolo y lanzándolo a la pared. Yellow se mordió los labios.

-¡Gira, psíquico!

-¡Koffing, sigue usando placaje contra Cyndaquil! ¡Ekans, picotazo venenoso a Girafarig!

Otro miembro del Team Rocket, liberó a un Koffing y un Raticate. Y se unió a la batalla

-¡Koffing, usa tóxico contra Tyrogue! ¡Raticate, ataque rápido contra Cyndaquil!

Yellow frunció el ceño., no podía ocupar a Marill pues aquel golpe lo había debilitado al instante, y Suicune estaba en su mochila. Se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia su Cyndaquil levantándolo del piso y girando evadiendo a Raticate.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que usan a sus Pokémon para atacar a los humanos?

-Somos malvados. No nos importa. ¡Koffing, tóxico hacia Cyndaquil! Vamos a debilitar a todos tus Pokémon y luego ya veremos qué hacer contigo.

Un chorro de agua salió disparado desde mi lugar, Yellow se giró antes de que el Koffing pudiera atacarle de nuevo. Derribando al Ekans, Koffings y Raticate.

-¿Qué…qué?

-Hazte a un lado. –Dije fríamente mientras empujaba a una chica Rocket. El chorro de agua que había lanzado mi nuevo Gyarados lamentablemente había lastimado a Yellow también, levanté a su Cyndaquil y tomé a todas las Pokéballs de ella.

-Regresen chicos, lo han hecho muy bien, pero Red ha llegado.

Todos los Pokémon ahora muy débiles de Yellow regresaron a sus respectivas Pokéballs.

-Toma esto pequeño…

Entregué un Full Restore a Cyndaquil el cual se recupero al instante, lo coloque al frente mío y grité con voz firme

-¡Usa ascuas Cyndaquil!

Su Cyndaquil comenzó a temblar pero al ver a su entrenadora en peligro avivó su flama y lanzó una enorme llamarada, debilitando al instante a los dos Koffing, Ekans y Raticate. Un miembro del Team Rocket gruñó mientras usaba una bomba de humo y escapaban victoriosamente. Me agaché acariciando al Cyndaquil.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Ahora, regresa a tu Pokéball, ahí estarás más seguro.

Cyndaquil parecía asentir y regresó a su Pokéball. Regresé yo también a Feraligatr y metí las Pokéballs en su sitio. Me acerqué a Yellow un tanto preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios hacías? Deja de proteger a tus Pokémon, ellos no llegaran a ningún lado si quien libra las batallas eres tú.

Yellow miraba al suelo con una cara triste, pero al instante se giró a mirarme enojada y elevó su tono de voz

-¿Y es que tú no estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo? Si no me dejas batallar y perder a mi manera nunca voy a aprender…Se supone que somos rivales ¿No? ¿Por qué no me dejas pelear a mi sola…?

-¿Estás pidiendo que batalle contra ti entonces? –Gruñí mirando fijamente a Yellow a los ojos.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, se tapó el rostro y entonces observé cómo había puesto a llorar, mirarla de esa forma, me hizo sentir como el ser más despreciable del mundo.

-Oye…oye…lo lamento…no quería gritarte de esa forma. Es sólo, que siempre soy duro con mis rivales, no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica como…como…

-Dilo Red. Una chica tan débil como yo. ¿No es así? ¿Piensas que las chicas en general somos débiles entonces Red?

-No, no estoy pensando eso en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, conozco una chica que es muy buena entrenadora, incluso podría llegar a superarme. Se trata de mi hermana, Blue pero gusta que le llamen Leaf en ocasiones. Ella es muy fría y calculadora, es muy fuerte. Y tú también lo eres, simplemente tienes una forma distinta de entrenar a tus Pokémon. Ese Girafarig por ejemplo, es bastante fuerte. Marill es novato, pero puede convertirse en algo más fuerte. Suicune, no me explico cómo es que lo tienes tú, pero es demasiado poderoso. Flaaffy también parece ser novato, el único problema en tu equipo es tu Cyndaquil temeroso. Lo único que haces es protegerle cuando deberías enseñarle a vencer su miedo. Ya le has dado parte de tu confianza creyendo en él eligiéndolo como tu inicial, pero si lo has elegido para protegerle únicamente no servirá de nada. Ahora, levántate. Detesto que la gente se aproveche de los más débiles y detesto al Team Rocket.

Le di mi mano a Yellow para levantarse y ella dudó un momento, pero después la tomó y se levantó.

-Tienes razón Red.

-Bueno, también tengo yo parte de ventaja. Eres de Kanto ¿No?

-Sí, del bosque Viridian.

-¿Fuiste alguna vez al alto mando?

-No, nunca tuve ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces, por qué aquí en Johto?

-Yo también me hago esa pregunta muchas veces….

-Yo tengo ventaja, si esta es tu primera vez teniendo un rival o enfrentándote al Team Rocket no tienes nada de experiencia. Yo al contrario, he ganado el alto mando de Kanto. Soy el campeón.

-Se te nota…hablas como uno.

Dijo ella mientras caminábamos fuera del lugar. Salimos por fin y nos encaminamos al gimnasio.

-Red ¿Qué equipo utilizarás para el alto mando aquí?

-Me da pereza entrenar a mis Pokémon de Johto. Así que posiblemente saque del PC a mi equipo de Kanto. Sin embargo, Feraligatr y Sudowoodo han demostrado ser muy fuertes. ¿Y tú?

-He oído que Flaaffy evoluciona a Ampharos, un Pokémon eléctrico. Así que será el reemplazo perfecto para mi Pikachu.

-¿Tienes un Pikachu?

-Sí, es de Viridian. Se llama Chuchu, es hembra.

-Yo también tengo uno, de nombre Pika y es macho.

Antes de darnos cuenta, nos encontrábamos frente al gimnasio. Pero antes decidimos pasar al centro Pokémon para curar a los Pokémon y sacar a Suicune del PC, ya que sería un punto clave para Yellow.

Ahora sí, en el gimnasio nos encontramos frente a un pequeño obstáculo. Había una enorme pista de hielo antes de llegar a él. Entré a ella y Yellow tras de mi.

-Esto es de táctica. Sujetate fuerte de mi ropa, yo resolveré este camino…

Yellow asintió y se aferró a mi camiseta. Comencé a patinar en la pista, yendo de extremo a extremo hasta que nos topamos con entrenadores estorbo. Fuimos turnándonos para vencerles y de pronto Cyndaquil empezó a brillar, estaba evolucionando, tomé la Pokédex para verificar el nombre, evolucionó a Quilava, sin embargo era extraño, su Quilava estaba al nivel 40. Supuse que tal vez Yellow le negaba evolucionar, o el Cyndaquil se negaba. Sea como sea, había dado un enorme paso. Y no era por alardear, pero mi Feraligatr ya estaba pasando el nivel 50.

Finalmente, luego de más entrenadores estorbos y unas cinco caídas de sentón por el hielo finalmente nos encontramos frente al líder, de nombre Pryce.

-Pelearé yo primero Amarillo o Yellow. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? No, olvídalo. No me respondas. No es momento.

Me posicioné frente a Pryce y él solo después de una sonrisa comenzó la batalla. Liberé a Feraligatr y él liberó a un Seel puesto que era nivel 27 y yo ataqué primero, no le dio tiempo de defenderse del Puño Hielo. El siguiente un Dewgong si resistió, era sabido de esos pokémon que tenían una defensa increíble, su Dewgong contra resto el ataque con rayo aurora. Devolví con Torbellino y se desmayó. El último, se trataba de Piloswine, según la Pokédex tipo tierra hielo. Cambié a Feraligatr por Sudowoodo.

-¡Piloswine, usa ventisca!

-¡Sudowoodo, avalancha!

Puesto que Sudowoodo ya era nivel 45, avalancha debilitó un 70% al Piloswine. Y ventisca no dañó ni un poco a Sudowoodo ¡Lanza rocas!

Con aquel último golpe final, su Pokémon se desmayó. El hombre no dijo absolutamente nada, más que no esperaba que mi Pokémon ganase, me entregó la medalla Glaciar y un Mt. Muy en el interior, esperaba haber impresionado a Yellow. Ella se levantó, y se dirigió ante él.

-No sabía que ahora venían en pareja. Tendrás que esperar unos minutos para que cure a mis Pokémon…..Ya está. Te deseo suerte chiquilla.

Pryce liberó a su Seel y Yellow liberó a Girafarig.

-¡Gira, usa rayo psíquico!

-¡Seel, viento hielo!

Seel -30%

Gira -15%

-¡Gira, premonición!

¿Premonición? ¿Qué era ese ataque? No lo conocía, así que estaba ancioso por saber qué era lo que hacía.

-¡Seel, descanso!

El Seel de Pryce se durmió y recupero vida. Era turno de Gira pero se pasó a Seel quien al estar dormido pasó de nuevo el turno a Gira. Y este contrarestó con premonición, ataque que debilitó al Seel. Pryce liberó a Dewgong y Yellow a Flaaffy

-¡Dewgong, rayo aurora!

-¡Flaaffy, impactrueno!

Ambos ataques fueron fuertes contra el Pokémon enemigo, y quedaron en 50% ambos Pokémon.

-¡Flaaffy, onda trueno!

-¡Dewgong, descanso!

El ataque de Flaaffy fue primero paralizando afortunadamente al instante, así que evitó que Dewgong usara su ataque.

-¡Muy bien Flaaffy! ¡Ahora, impactrueno de nuevo!

Aquel ataque fue el último, debilitando al Dewgong enemigo. Estaba disfrutando mucho de este combate, al menos no había sido tan corto como el mío.

-¡Regresa! ¡Sal al ataque Quilava!

-¡Vamos, Piloswine!

-¡Quilava, usa llamarada!

El Piloswine retrocedió y por ser tipo hielo aquella llamarada lo fulminó al instante. Pryce regresó a su Pokémon debilitado y obsequió la misma medalla y el mismo MT.

-Nuestro combate ha sido mucho más interesante que con él. ¡Mucha suerte en tu viaje chiquilla!

Yellow asintió y se dirigió a mí. Le sonreí y ambos salimos lo más pronto posible del lugar. Comenzó a oscurecerse, casi no podía creérmelo, todo esto pasaba muy pronto. Caminamos dirigiéndonos a la ruta 44, la cual fue muy corta y nos encontramos después con una ruta llamada Ruta Helada, puesto ya era de noche entramos únicamente en el interior.

-¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

-Yup. Iré a traer leña, porque hace frío aquí. Tu Quilava nos servirá de fogata. Saca la bolsa de dormir que tengo en la mochila ¿Vale? No tardo.

Salí en busca de trozos de madera y piedras para hacer una fogata, entonces sonó mi PokéGear "Debe ser la dominguera…" pensé al mismo tiempo que contesté.

-¿Quién habla?

-¡Red! ¡Hola! Buenas noches ¿Sigues en Johto?

-¡Hola Blue! Sí, sigo en Johto.

-¿Ya has vencido al Alto mando?

-No…aún no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Ho-ho-ho! No es nada…curiosidad nada más. En fin… ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Estoy fuera de la Ruta Helada. Me falta una medalla más para ir al alto mando.

-Vas muy bien hermanito… Bueno, debo colgar… ¡Nos vemos después!

-¡Blue! No cuelgues. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta extraña.

-Ok, pero rápido Red. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

-Vale, será rápido…Bueno….creo, creo que estoy enfermo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente. Estoy luchando sí, estoy entrenando sí, pero mi mente comienza a divagar en otras cosas, cosas cómo si luzco bien, o si podría agradarle a alguien más que no sea nuestra madre. Y también me duele mi estomago en ocasiones…

-¿Ocasiones? ¿Cuándo?

-Exactamente, cuando estoy frente a mi rival.

-¿Tu rival? ¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que tienes ganas de proteger a tu rival, sientes extraño cuando le miras y piensas si le pareces atractivo?

-Pues sí. Es extraño ¿No? Tal vez tendré fiebre…

-¡No! ¡Es todo lo contrario! Red, tú….estás….

-¿Enamorado? No digas cosas sin sentido Blue.

-Nadie nunca ha mencionado al amor aquí.

-Oh…es cierto. Perdón. Es sólo que…cada vez que le miro, siento así. Extraño, ahora mismo estamos viajando juntos porque no encuentro manera de viajar sin que esté a mi lado y asegurarme que nadie más le haga daño. No se sabe defender.

-¡Red! ¡Red de Pallet! ¡Estás enamorado de tu Rival!

-¡Ha-ha-ha! No me hagas reír….eso es…

-No puede ser, no es posible…tu rival… ¿Tu rival es de Johto?

-No, en realidad es de Kanto. No imaginarás quién es….es alguien que menos te esperabas….y a decir verdad…

-¡Por Arceus! ¡Voy para allá! ¿Ruta Helada dices? ¡No te vayas de ahí!

Blue colgó y me quede solo en la línea. Colgué también y continué recogiendo leña. Al entrar Yellow había sacado a todo su equipo entero, y estaba entrenando con los Zubats.

* * *

¡Ha sido todo! Esperar al siguiente capítulo :D


	3. Alto mando de Johto

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los Reviews y me tomo este pequeño tiempo para responder a un guest. No puedo escribir Gold y Crystal porque sencillamente, no me nace :/ Siempre escribiré SpecialShipping porque es mi Shipping favorito del que conozco más y así xD Si escribía Gold y Crystal probablemente sus personalidades no irían para nada. Perdón si demoré en el capitulo pero creo que vale la pena :D

* * *

-Oh…es cierto. Perdón. Es sólo que…cada vez que le miro, siento así. Extraño, ahora mismo estamos viajando juntos porque no encuentro manera de viajar sin que esté a mi lado y asegurarme que nadie más le haga daño. No se sabe defender.

-¡Red! ¡Red de Pallet! ¡Estás enamorado de tu Rival!

-¡Ha-ha-ha! No me hagas reír….eso es…

-No puede ser, no es posible…tu rival… ¿Tu rival es de Johto?

-No, en realidad es de Kanto. No imaginarás quién es….es alguien que menos te esperabas….y a decir verdad…

-¡Por Arceus! ¡Voy para allá! ¿Ruta Helada dices? ¡No te vayas de ahí!

Blue colgó y me quede solo en la línea. Colgué también y continué recogiendo leña. Al entrar Yellow había sacado a todo su equipo entero, y estaba entrenando con los Zubats.

-Ya regresé. ¿Sacaste la bolsa de dormir?

-Sí Red. Aquí esta.

-Muy bien, ahora pondré estas piedras por aquí. En círculo, dentro del circulo hierba seca y ahora, a poner las ramitas de esta forma….¡Perfecto! Ahora, Yellow ¿Podrías pedirle a tu Quilava usar Ascuas?

-Sí, sí. ¡Quilava, ascuas!

Quilava asintió y lanzo fuego hacia la pequeña fogata. La cual se encendió enseguida.

-Ven, siéntate. –Dije a Yellow. Ella se acercó y se sentó.

-Eres experto en este tipo de cosas ¿No es así Red?

-Claro, conozco Kanto de pies a cabeza. He dormido con los Zubats y despertado cuerdo. Soy una leyenda ahí…sin embargo, aquí nadie me conoce. ¿Traes algo para comer?

-Sí, tengo sopa instantánea y algunas bayas.

-Está bien, servirán.

Yellow se levantó y fue hacia su mochila, de ella sacó dos paquetes de sopa y diez bayas. Me dio la mitad de su comida y se sentó a mi derecha. Observé el paquete de sopa, jamás había comido algo así.

-Yellow o Amarillo…o rival. ¿Cómo se come esto?

-Es fácil…mira… Marill, ¿Podrías utilizar pistola de agua?

Marill asintió y utilizó pistola de agua para llenar el paquete. Seguido de esto, Yellow lo cubrió y con dos ramas lo puso cerca del fuego.

-Ahora esperaremos que el agua se caliente. Haz lo mismo Red.

Asentí y llené de agua también el mío, lo acerque al fuego de la misma manera. Después de cinco minutos la comida estaba lista, afortunadamente cada uno llevaba cubiertos así que pudimos comer la sopa como la gente decente. Mientras ambos comíamos, miré de re-ojo a Yellow, estaba temblando un poco. Por acto reflejo, me quité parte de la ropa que llevaba encima cubriéndola, ella se giró a mirarme confusa.

-¿Por…por qué has hecho eso?

-Tienes frío. –Expresé mientras continuaba comiendo la sopa.

-Pues…sí…pero….yo…

-Qué importa si eres mi rival. Sigues siendo una chica y yo un chico. Los chicos hacemos estas cosas ¿Qué no?

Yellow asistió un poco confusa, se metió la coleta de cabello entre mi ropa ocultándola. Comí unas tres bayas de las cinco que quedaban para los dos.

-Entonces, no has dormido nunca en una cueva ni ido a un viaje Pokémon ¿O me equivoco?

-Estás en lo correcto. Pero no estoy del todo asustada. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

-¿Cómo fue que nunca oíste hablar de mi?

-Porque yo me fui antes de Kanto, antes que se supiera del nuevo campeón.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…En lo personal, prefiero a Kanto. Tal vez debe ser porque estoy muy acostumbrado a vivir ahí.

-Por mi, lo que sea está bien…

-Deberías dejar de ser tan conformista Amarillo, Rival, Yellow.

Yellow se rió mientras me observaba, la mire de igual forma.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-¿Por qué no me llamas de una sola forma?

-No me acostumbro de todo a ninguna. Dijiste que te llamas Amarillo, pero también Yellow, y además de eso eres mi rival.

-Yo simplemente te llamo Red.

Yellow sonrió mientras volvía a temblar. No lo había notado, pero el fuego no nos calentaba demasiado y dentro de la cueva salía el viento helado. Miré hacia otro lado y regresé mi vista a Yellow, quien comenzaba a bostezar y parpadear de sueño.

-No los culpo… -Expresé

-¿Qué cosa Red? –Pronunció Yellow soñolienta.

-No culpo a los chicos que quieren el número de tu PokéGear.

Yellow echó a reír.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tienen sus razones.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Oh…vamos… ¿Siempre eres tan ingenua?

Yellow me miró a los ojos, no sabía si la había ofendido o halagado. Eché a reír.

-Eres bonita. Es por eso.

Yellow volvió a mirarme y noté como sus mejillas adquirían un color distinto al rosado de siempre, se volvían rojas al igual que su rostro entero.

-¡Pa-para nada!

-Sí lo eres. Inclusive a mi me pareciste bonita. ¿Qué no lo notaste? La primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Gracias…..

Yellow y yo cruzamos miradas y nuevamente me sentí enfermo. Me dolía el estomago de una forma inexplicable y sin razón aparente le acerqué a mi abrazándola. Yellow volvió a mirarme un tanto confundida

-¿Aún tienes frío no? Es mi deber cuidar que eso no sea así. No porque sea tu rival y un entrenador significará que seré un maleducado.

-Tú también eres bastante simpático Red. Aunque, la primera impresión que me diste fue bastante mala. A decir verdad, deseaba no encontrarme contigo más.

-Creo que juzgamos sin conocer a las personas…

Yellow asintió y volvimos a cruzar miradas. Esta vez fue una mirada un poco incomoda, estábamos abrazados, con frío, en medio de la noche y con sólo una fogata iluminándonos. Nuestros rostros se acercaron….y estuvimos a punto de acercarlos más hasta que…

-¡RED DE PALLET TOWN DETENTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡Te prohíbo besar a ese chico!

Del susto repentino me separé al instante de Yellow, la cual se cubrió con mi ropa.

-¿¡Blue?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Igh! ¡Esto es tan asqueroso! ¿Tiene incluso tu ropa? ¡Arg! ¡No puede ser Red! ¡No puedes estar enamorado de tu rival!

Miré a Yellow unos segundos, se encontraba tan confundida como yo. Sólo que seguramente mi rostro estaba más ruborizado que antes.

-¡Blue, cálmate! ¡No está pasando nada raro! Y ¿Por qué no puedo estarlo? ¿Acaso de te molesta? ¡Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que me plazca! Y si me gusta mi rival pues ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Nada!

-¡No puedo soportar más esto! ¡Sal, Blastoise! ¡Usa surf!

-¿¡Qué?!

Blue liberó su Pokéball y empezó un combate con mi propia hermana. Salió de ella Blastoise que lanzó un chorro de agua enorme dirigido hacia mi y Yellow, estando en la cueva esa agua nos congelaría al instante. Gruñí y liberé a mi Victreebel (Ya había evolucionado)

-¡Victreebel, usa Megaagotar!

-¡Maldito Red tramposo!

Aquel ataque succionó todo el agua que lanzó Blastoise, Blue gruñó y se colocó en una posición de combate, quitándose el sombrero.

-¡Blastoise, usa Hidrobomba!

-¡Blue, ya basta! ¡Detén esto! Victreebel, paralizador!

Afortunadamente yo había entrenado muy bien a mi Victreebel, así que fue más rápido que Blastoise y utilizó paralizador lo cual paralizó completamente a Blastoise.

-¡Ahora, Victreebel! ¡Drenadoras!

-¡Red tramposo!

Victreebel atacó con drenadoras y el turno de Blastoise volvió a pasar a mi por estar completamente paralizado.

-¡Victreebel, usa hoja afilada!

Victreebel usó hoja afilada y termino por debilitar al Blastoise de Blue. Blue gruñó furiosa en su lugar y elevó su voz

-¡No voy a dejar que estés enamorado de tu rival! ¡Green me pertenece Red! ¡Eres un degenerado!

Entonces, cambie completamente mi rostro furioso a un rostro de suprema confusión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Green?! ¡Pero si mi rival ahora no es Green! ¡Mi rival está aquí!

Me hice a un lado para dejar que Blue viera a Yellow, pero ella estaba tan cubierta con mi ropa que parecía un chico. Era lo de menos… Blue dejó su enojo de lado y se calmó un poco más regresando a su Blastoise

-Ah…. ¿Tu rival no es Green? Ya veo…entonces es este chico mono rubio.

Blue caminó hacia nosotros, recogió su sombrero y se sentó en tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hicieron de cenar chicos? Estoy hambrienta. Y Red, siempre haces tan mal las fogatas…se ha apagado con la batalla… Anda a conseguirme un magikarp o algo de comer ¿Vale?

Gruñí en mi sitio mientras me posicionaba al frente de Blue.

-¿Por qué voy a hacer esas cosas? Tú has apagado mi fogata. Y probablemente estropeaste las bayas que había para comer…

-Me vale. Quiero comer Red, consíguele algo a tu pobre hermana. ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Lo haré sólo si nos dejas en paz.

-Es un trato, ahora ¡Vete, vete! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Regresé a Victreebel a su Pokéball y volví a salir de la cueva, mientras Blue se quedaba sola junto a Yellow. Blue sacó de su mochila un sándwich y comenzó a comerlo. Se giró a ver a Yellow quién aun tenía miedo y estaba confundida

-Ah, sí. Yo traía comida. Sólo quería que Red se fuera para quedarnos solos. No sabía que a mi hermano le gustaban los hombres, pero está bien. No me interesa. Además eres muy guapo, es razonable.

Yellow se quitó de encima la ropa que traía puesta (La que era mía) con el rostro sonrojado. Blue la miró unos instantes y escupió parte de su comida.

-¡Eres chica! O, espera, espera un momento…. ¿Eres un chico con cabello largo, o una chica?

-Lamento decepcionarte…soy una chica…

Blue soltó un suspiro decepcionante y luego aliviado.

-Ya sabía que no había chicos tan monos….además de Green. Claro está. En fin…¿Qué haces viajando con mi hermano? ¿No se supone eres su rival?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo….

Blue echó a reír mientras partía su sándwich en dos y le invitaba un poco a Yellow. Quilava comenzó a iluminar el lugar cuando Yellow decidió sacarlo de su Pokéball, Blue se acercó a Yellow para mirarla mejor.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso lo explica todo!

.-¿Eh? El… ¿El qué?

-Red es un chico.

-Sí, ya sabía eso pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¡Ha-ha-ha! No seas tonta. ¿No me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta? ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto, noviecita de mi hermano?

-No soy su novia….Y mi nombre es Amarillo, del Bosque Viridian. Pero puedes llamarme Yellow, que es lo mismo.

-Yellow será entonces. Bueno, Yellow. Estás viajando con el idiota de mi hermano porque eres una chica. Y no cualquier chica ¡Una chica linda! Seguramente al inicio Red te retó unas cuantas veces y después ya no lo hizo. ¿Cierto?

-Pues…sí…es verdad.

-¡Ho-ho! Típico de los entrenadores. Son todos iguales…Mira esto.

Blue sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Yellow.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Green. Mi rival. Que por cierto, me ha obsequiado esto….

Blue sacó ahora de su cuello un collar y Yellow lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Ya lo viste? Es el collar que lleva en su fotografía, me lo regaló. Porque está enamorado de mí. Yo estaba viajando con él, a pesar que fuésemos rivales. Sólo que dijo que estaría en Johto por unos días. Por eso fue que me alarmé cuando Red dijo que estaba enamorado de su rival, pensé que estaba hablando de Green. ¡Menos mal que no! Todo fue un malentendido.

-¿Escuché bien todo lo que dijiste, Blue?

Estaba en la entrada del lugar. Con las manos hechas puño, me acerqué hacia Blue hablando agresivamente

-¿¡Estás saliendo con mi rival!?

-¡Ah! ¡Red! Nos has asustado. ¿Por qué eres tan grosero siempre? La próxima vez, toca la puerta. ¿Qué tal si nos estábamos cambiando? ¡Somos chicas! Piénsalo mejor antes Red.

-Oh, lo lamento. Tienes razón…será mejor que me salga… ¡No lo haré! ¡Blue! ¿Cómo es que estás saliendo con Green?

-¡Tú también sales con tu rival! Y yo no te he dicho nada.

-Bueno, pero es que eso es diferente.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente? Tu rival es chica. Mi rival es hombre. Es la naturaleza humana si nos enamoramos de ellos. O explícame Red ¿Por qué es que viajas con Yellow?

-Porque quiero hacerlo.

-Ya cállate, no tienes argumentos. ¿Has traído mi comida?

-No. Tú tienes sándwiches a montón en tu mochila, que seguro te hizo tu amor Green.

-Pues sí que los hizo él. Y no te voy a dar. Pero a ti sí cariño, tú me has caído bien. –Dijo Blue dirigiéndose hacia Yellow. -¿Quieres de queso?

-¡No, Yellow! ¡No comas eso! ¡Te vas a enfermar! Seguramente todo esto es un plan de Green para deshacerse de mí.

-Eres un enfermo Red. –Dijo Blue mientras sacaba otro sándwich de su mochila y selo daba a Yellow. Inmediatamente se lo arrebaté de las manos.

-¡No voy a dejar que comas nada! Mi hermana habrá sido seducida por Green. Pero tú no Yellow. Tú me perteneces.

Yellow se sonrojó mientras no respondía nada. Blue se levantó y me arrebató el Sandwich de las manos y se lo devolvía.

-¡Eres un insensible! ¿Qué no ves que las chicas debemos comer? Yellow está hambrienta y tú le quitas su única comida.

-Pero ¡Es que quién sabe qué cosas le puso Green!

-Lo normal que tiene un sándwich. Lechuga, tomate rojo, queso…

-¡Y odio!

-Pero odio hacia ti. A nosotras qué.

-Yellow ¿Tú quieres comer eso?

Yellow miró el sándwich unos instantes antes de que su estomago sonara.

-Fue suficiente respuesta para mí. Toma querida. –Dijo Blue victoriosa devolviendo la comida. Me senté alado de Yellow, rendido.

-Gracias Blue. Eh… ¿Si puedo llamarte así?

-Yup. Pero también preferiría que me llamases cuñada. Digo, soy hermana de Red. Y tú eres su novia. Es lo normal.

-¡No somos novios! –Respondimos Yellow y yo al unísono. Después nos miramos incómodos con los rostros sonrojados y desviamos la mirada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lleva tu ropa?

-Ah…perdón Red. Si quieres te la devuelvo…

-No, no. Yellow. Quédatela. Te va a dar frío si te la quitas. Y Blue, si sólo has venido a armar la guerra entre nosotros mejor retírate junto a Green.

-Eres un pesado. –Dijo Blue mientras tomaba mi bolsa de dormir. –Ya tengo sueño. Hasta mañana chiquillos.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa bolsa de dormir es mía! Y sólo tenemos dos…

Blue sonrió antes de girarse completamente y poner de guardia a todo su equipo Pokémon. No había de otra, nuevamente ella había ganado. Yellow y yo miramos la única bolsa que quedaba.

-Bueno, de todas formas no tenía ganas de dormir cómodo hoy.

-Red….yo estaba pensando que tal vez…

-¿Dormir juntos? ¿Estás segura?

-No tiene nada de malo…

-Vale. Entonces…vamos.

Estiré la bolsa para dormir y entré primero. Yellow entró después. Quedamos muy juntos, pero eso fue lo de menos. Con el frío que hacía, era lo mejor. Le abracé para quedar más comodos y ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Buenas noches Yellow

-Buenas noches Red.

Cerré los ojos y quedé completamente dormido. Al día siguiente, encontramos una nota

_Red y Yellow:_

_Me levanté más temprano porque tengo que regresar a Kanto. Espero que cuides bien de Yellow, aquí te dejo mi número del PokéGear Yellow para que puedas llamarme cuando quieras. Suerte en el alto mando. ¡Hasta entonces!_

_Besos, Blue._

-Qué bueno que se fue.

-Aw….con lo bien que me caía.

-Sí, eso dices porque no viviste gran parte de tu vida con ella. En fin, es hora de irnos, nos queda un gimnasio más. Además que tienes que entrenar a Quilava para que evolucione a Typhlosion.

-Tienes razón Red. Tú ya me llevas bastante ventaja….por cierto ¿Era verdad lo que decía…Blue?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Green es mi rival? Pues, creo que ahora es mi exrival. O mi rival de Kanto.

-No, no…me refiero a que…

-¿Si estoy enamorado de ti? Ha-ha-ha ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yellow?

Yellow guardó silencio por unos momentos. Luego me miró de una forma extraña.

-Nada más.

-Yellow…

Pronuncié en voz baja. Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos y sentí una gran necesidad de abrazarla, así que lo hice.

-Red, no podré ir al siguiente gimnasio contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas que me han pedido unos amigos de Johto, me marcaron cuando estabas dormido.

-Ah, ya veo….Está bien. Supongo que tendré que seguir solo…

-Red, a ser posible. Espero encontrarnos antes de que vayamos al alto mando. Captura buenos Pokémon yo entrenaré a mi equipo también.

Sentí extraño. Como si nos fuésemos a despedir por un largo tiempo. Yellow se dio la vuelta entonces me giré.

-Yellow, antes yo también quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede Red?

-Hay razón en lo que dijo Blue. –Yellow quedó mirándome confusa unos segundos –Tengo una respuesta, y creo que es la misma que tú tienes. Pero sólo podremos saberlo después del alto mando ¿Vale?

-Me parece bien.

-Hazte fuerte, Yellow. Te estaré esperando.

-Cuídate Red, por favor. Y…¿Te sabes ya mi PokéGear?

-Sí, ya me lo sé.

-Márcame cuando puedas. Yo haré lo mismo. Para que me cuentes que tal te está yendo.

-Sólo vamos a separarnos por un pequeño tiempo ¿No?

-Seguramente, mañana a la mitad del día nos volveremos a encontrar.

-¡Hasta entonces, Yellow!

Yellow sonrió y comenzó a correr. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y decidí continuar mi camino hacia el último gimnasio. Sin embargo recibí una llamada de César. ¿Cómo había tenido él mi número?

-¡Red! ¡Red! ¿Estás ahí? Contesta, cambio y fuera.

¿Cambio y fuera? No estaba seguro si César sabía que estaba hablando a través de un PokéGear. Colgó y volvió a marcar.

-¡Red, contesta! Cambio y…

-Aquí estoy, recibido. –Contesté de mala gana.

-¡Tienes que volver a ayudarme! Es el Team Rocket, aún no se da por vencido. Cambio y…

-¡No, no cuelgues! Recibido. ¿Dónde tengo que ir ahora?

-A la Torre de Radio, en Goldenrod. ¡Ve, ve, ve!

-¡Vale, vale! Pero cálmate hombre.

-¡Yo y los Slowpoke contamos contigo Red! ¡Cambio y fuera!

César colgó el PokéGear y tuve que ir por Aero a la PC ya que no tenía ningún Pokémon en Johto. Aero parecía enfadado cuando salió de la Pokéball.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿Estás celoso? No te preocupes, no los he reemplazado.

Aero se giró y con un movimiento rápido levanto su ala llenándome de tierra.

-¡Está bien! Ha sido suficiente, te regresas a la Pokéball…

Aero comenzó a agitar sus alas y mirándome con una cara triste, empecé a reír.

-Que era una broma….bueno. Es hora de ir a Goldenrod, nos necesitan ahí…

Me sujeté fuertemente en Aero y comenzó a volar. Al llegar a la ciudad, la encontré llena de Rockets, la gente no estaba fuera de sus casas, algo parecido a lo que había ocurrido en Saffron City de Kanto. Busqué la torre radio regresando a Aero de la Pokéball y caminé en dirección a ella. En la primera planta, como era de esperarse estuvo llena de Rockets con los típicos Ekans, Raticate, Koffings…nada que sea un obstáculo para mi y Feraligatr. Lo mismo ocurrió con las siguientes plantas, 1, 2 3 y finalmente 4 donde al parecer se encontraba el director del lugar. Sin embargo cuando pensé que se suponía que era él a quién debía salvar llevaba colgando una R mayúscula. Suspiré…Comenzó una batalla entre él y yo, y el primer Pokémon que liberó fue un Koffing nivel 30.

-¡Koffing, a batalla!

-¡Feraligatr, usa surf!

Sin embargo, por primera vez en la vida mi Pokémon falló el ataque. Me mordí el labio inferior esperando que contrarestara.

-¡Koffing, usa autodestrucción!

Fruncí el ceño, y saqué una poción de la mochila. El Koffing se autodestruyó como una bomba y dañó un 15% a Feraligatr, pero para ello había sacado la poción. La lancé y nuevamente estuve en 100% El segundo Pokémon era también un Koffing. ¿Es que acaso la variedad está prohibida en el Team Rocket?

-¡Koffing, usa explosión!

Me llevé la mano a la cara. No era posible ¿Estaba rodeado en un mundo de idiotas que se creían malvados? Volví a sacar otra poción para Feraligatr.

-¡Aún no has visto suficiente de mi! ¡Koffing, sal y autodestrúyete!

¿Por qué Arceus? ¿Por qué me haces esto a mi? Saqué de pasada cuatro pociones para los Koffings restantes.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es tu turno Koffing!

-Feraligatr, no hagas nada. Ahí quédate.

-¡Usa explosión!

Como lo sospechaba, al mismo tiempo que el Koffing se destruía yo lancé la poción. Petrel, como se llamaba mi oponente se mordió los labios y comenzó a sudar…

-¡Todavía tengo más que dar! ¡Koffing, a él y usa una super autodestrucción!

-Toma esto Feraligatr…

Me senté en el suelo para esperar las siguientes autodestrucciones. Y si, efectivamente, el siguiente Pokémon fue un Koffing que se autodestruyó y el último un Weezing que sorpresivamente (Cómo si no lo esperara) también se autodestruyó.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pude haber perdido? Está bien, te diré donde está el director.

Sí, qué raro. ¿Cómo pudiste haber perdido? OCUPASTE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN EN TODOS TUS POKÉMON.

-¡Aquí tienes la llave! El director está en el sótano. Te lo he dicho porque has vencido a mis Koffings.

Tomé la llave cuando la lanzó y caminé directo al sótano. No sé por qué me quejaba que el Team Rocket fuera tan malo, al menos me ahorraba tácticas. Bajé hasta el subterráneo donde metí la llave para poder entrar donde se encontraban tres rockets más, equipados con increíbles Koffings y sus poderosos entrenadores brillantes que les ordenaban autodestruirse. Más adelante también, y mucho más adelante igual hasta que finalmente me quedé sin pociones. Sin embargo acababa de vencer por fin al último rocket y sus Koffings. Sin embargo no había terminado, el director me dio otra llave y me pidió subir, espero que los Slowpoke me agradezcan por esto eternamente. Automáticamente, los pisos estaban llenos de nuevos Rockets, y los mismos Pokémon de siempre, sin embargo había otra que tenía un Vileplume, Arbok y Murkrow, sin embargo fue sencillo vencerla ahora que después de tantos Koffins habían subido a mi Feraligatr al nivel 60. Y también otro por nombre Atlas que tenía un Houndour, Koffing y Houndoom. Pero al igual que los otros fue muy sencillo inmediatamente al vencerle, sacó un Koffing de refuerzo y usó smog, cuando el humo se fue desapareciendo ya no quedaba rastro de ellos, pero el director estaba a salvo.

-¡Muchas gracias niño! ¡Gracias! Para agradecerte, te daré esto…

El Director muy feliz me entregó dos plumas de ala, una era plateada y la otra era de colores.

-Parecerán objetos estúpidos, pero en realidad son muy importantes. Cuando vayas a la torre hojalata podrás atrapar a dos Pokémon legendarios. A Lugia y a Ho-Oh así que ten cuidado con ello niño, que sólo aparecen una vez.

Asentí mientras agradecía y el director volvía a su sitio. Me re-incorporé al siguiente y último gimnasio no sin antes mirar el PokéGear, no tenía una llamada de Yellow. Suspiré…Ahora por fin, en Blackthorn City me dirigí directo al gimnasio había oído que era una chica y estaba especializada en tipo dragón. Curiosamente como Lance. Entré al gimnasio el cual estaba bastante grande, después de vencer a los típicos entrenadores estorbo estuve al frente de ella por fin.

-¡Anda! ¿Pero no eres Red? –Preguntó ella sorprendida al reconocerme.

-¿Me conoces? –Respondí preguntado algo sorprendido. Pues pocas personas en Johto me reconocían.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres el guapo campeón de Kanto. Y próximamente seguro campeón de Johto. ¿No es así?

Reí en voz baja

-Sí. Pero me temo que para ser campeón de Johto, tengo que vencerte a ti primero.

-Que sepas, no será muy fácil… ¡Qué comience la batalla! ¡Dragonair, al campo!

-¡Sal Feraligatr y usa inmediatamente surf!

-¡También usa surf Dragonair!

El impacto de ambos surf benefició bastante a Feraligatr, bajándole sólo apenas un 15% sin embargo Dragonair se desmayó. Era de esperarse, mi Feraligatr ya era un nivel bastante alto.

-¡Regresa Dragonair! Ahora ¡Es tu turno, Dragonair usa Onda trueno!

Me mordí el labio inferior, era un ataque eléctrico. Sin embargo, aunque era contrario a mi tipo no fue muy efectivo.

-¡Muy bien Feraligatr, ahora rayo hielo!

Afortunadamente gracias a viciarme y dedicarme a solo entrenar a Feraligatr, sus ataques eran muy fuertes. Sacó después a otro Dragonair que de igual forma fue debilitado por Rayo Hielo. Finalmente su último Pokémon fue Kingra nivel 40 que tampoco pudo soportar un Rayo Hielo.

-¡Vaya! Realmente creí que este combate duraría más. ¿Qué más se podría esperar del campeón de Kanto? Felicidades Red, aquí tienes tu medalla y también mi número, por si quieres quedar un día mientras estés aquí en Johto. Jeje…

Sonreí nerviosamente, cogí el número pero no lo agregué. Había leído que era algo de Lance y sencillamente yo no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con aquel sujeto. Ahora por fin teniendo las medallas me dispuse a entrenar a mi equipo aunque pensándolo bien no era un equipo demasiado bueno. Realmente no era un equipo nada bueno. Así que decidí aventurarme por Johto para atrapar buenos Pokémon y entrenarlos en menos de dos días, con mucho esfuerzo y volando de aquí y allá logré atrapar por fin a mi equipo el cual consistió en Feraligatr, Gengar (Lo intercambié de un Haunter) Xatu, Mi siempre fiel Pika que por cierto, estaba ya al nivel 90 tenía demasiado tiempo libre, un Jumpluff (No encontré nada mejor) y olvidé mencionar que antes de llegar al Alto mando me faltaba un Pokémon más…uno tipo fuego..no encontré ninguno de mi agrado y no quería traerme a mi equipo de Kanto sin embargo estaba ese estúpido Togepi ahí….quieto….que había sido entrenado en la guardería en todo mi viaje y ahora era un nivel alto. Suspiré y tomé su Pokéball.

-Te has vuelto un sentimental Red.

Me dije a mi mismo antes de ir a comprar lo necesario para por fin recibir el titulo del campeón de Kanto. Así que entré, casualmente estaba entre Kanto y Johto, sólo esperaba no enfrentarme con los anteriores….pero gracias a Arceus no fue así. El primero fue Mento, maestro psíquico con niveles de Pokémon entre 40 y 41 así que Feraligatr los hizo morder el polvo sin que pudieran usar Full Restore, me permitió el paso y el siguiente fue Koga, maestro venenoso. Aquí Pika me ayudó bastante, para que no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo, sus pokémon de igual forma estaban entre 40 y 41 y uno que otro en 42. Seguí avanzando en mi camino para encontrarme ahora con Bruno quienes tenía Pokémon tipo lucha y un Onix. Nada que no fuera difícil para mi Xatu, que por cierto era muy buen Pokémon, algo extraño y perturbador, pero muy bueno. Su Night Shade vencía a cualquiera. Me permitió el paso y accedí ahora sólo me restaban dos. La siguiente fue Karen, esta si me costó bastante, un Pokémon FNT para ser exactos, las cosas ya se ponían malas.

-¡Ah! Un rostro nuevo. Es agradable ver gente nueva. ¿No eres de aquí cierto?

-No, soy de Kanto. De Pallet Town.

-¡He oído que entrenadores buenos salen de ahí! Bueno, basta de charla y es hora de pelear. Mucha suerte, chaval. ¡Houndoom a él!

-¡Vamos, Feraligatr!

-¡Houndoom, triturar!

Triturar fue un ataque bastante fuerte para Feraligatr, pero desafortunadamente para Karen, era Siniestro/Fuego así que bastó un Surf para mandar a volar a su Houndoom ahogado en agua. Karen sólo sonrió y lo regreso

-Bien pensado. ¡Es tu turno, Vileplume!

Yo había tenido uno de ellos, así que sabía sus debilidades.

-¡Feraligatr, continúa ahí! ¡Usa puño hielo!

-¡Esquivalo Vileplume! –Ordenó Karen

Vileplume podía ser muy buen Pokémon venenoso, pero era bastante lento así que no pudo esquivar puño hielo y se debilitó al instante

-¡Magnifico! Ahora basta de juegos. ¡Vamos, Gengar!

Me mordí los labios, yo mismo tenía un Gengar. No era tan sencillo de vencer…

-¡Regresa Feraligatr! ¡Vamos, Xatu!

Xatu, quién me había ayudado bastante ahora era momento de la verdad. Tenía que ser fuerte, había sido entrenado por el campeón de Kanto después de todo.

-¡Gengar, maldición!

Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior. Maldición era un ataque bastante cruel. Observé como el Gengar utilizaba maldición en él y en Xatu. Apreté los puños.

-¡Xatu, Night Shade!

Xatu asintió y utilizó el ataque. Gengar se iba debilitando. Karen se mordió el labio inferior y pronunció seriamente.

-¡Gengar, mismo destino!

¿Qué? Enseñarle a Gengar mismo destino…algo tan…. Intenté no decir nada. Apretando fuertemente los puños. Al mismo tiempo que Gengar se debilitaba mi Xatu también lo hizo. Lo regresé inmediatamente

-No te preocupes amigo, tengo un Max Revive aquí. Hiciste un buen trabajo, tan sólo espera y te curaré en cuanto termine todo esto.

Aseguré a Xatu mientras tenía su Pokéball en mi mano. Levanté la vista.

-¡Umbreon, es tu turno!

-¡Pika, vamos!

Crucé los dedos para que su Umbreon no supiera otro ataque así, no soportaría ni dos segundos con Pika debilitado.

-¡Pika, usa impactrueno!

-¡Umbreon, esquiva y rayo confuso!

Pensé en Yellow cuando utilizó cerrar los ojos. ¿De verdad funcionaría aquí? No me quedaban muchas opciones y el rayo avanzaba rápidamente

-¡Pika, cierra los ojos!

Volví a cruzar los dedos para que aquella acción funcionara. Y sorpresivamente el ataque de Umbreon había fallado, porque Pika había cerrado los ojos.

-¡Eso es amigo, ahora…..Placaje eléctrico!

Ataque definitivo, Pika atacó con Placaje eléctrico debilitando al instante a Umbreon!

-Regresa Umbreon… ¡Es tu turno Murkrow!

-¡Pika, impactrueno!

Qué digo afortunado, era sólo cuestión de ver como un Pikachu nivel 90 de un solo ataque así había debilitado al instante a Murkrow. Karen sonrió y fue vencida. Me dio el acceso a la última puerta, antes de cruzarla saqué un Full Restore y un Max revive el cual le fue dado a Xatu que había hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora, finalmente el último era Lance. Conocía sus mañas, y sabía que ataques iba a usar en cuanto me vio comenzó a reír.

-¡Pero si es Red, campeón de Kanto! ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Oh, ya lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que sí. Dejemos la charla para después… ¡Ve, Charizard!

Mala elección

-¡A él Feraligatr, usa surf!

No necesito dar muchas explicaciones de lo que pasó, simplemente agua gana a fuego. Lance regresó a Charizard.

-¡Vamos, Aerodactyl!

Por ser tipo roca, tampoco necesito dar demasiadas explicaciones de cómo otro surf de Feraligatr acabó con él. Lance sonrió a medias y sacó a Gyarados.

-¡Vamos, Pika! ¡Usa impactrueno!

Lo siguiente fue sencillo de adivinar. Gyarados nivel 44 VS Pikachu nivel 90. Fácil. Ahora lo que seguía eran sus Dragonites, donde Lance se volvía insoportable

-¡Dragonite, sal a batalla!

-¡Pika, impactrueno!

Dragonite -20%

-Dragonite ¡Hiperrayo!

-¡Esquiva y placaje eléctrico!

Dragonite -80%.

-¡Regresa Dragonite! ¡Es tu turno, Dragonite!

-¡Sigue ahí Pika, atacaremos con Impactrueno de nuevo!

Dragonite -20%

-¡Dragonite, onda trueno!

Pika -20%

-¡Pika, placaje eléctrico nuevamente!

Dragonite -80%

Suspiré…sólo faltaba uno más. Sólo uno más.

-¡Dragonite, es la ronda final!

-¡Pika, vamos usa impactrueno!

-¡Dragonite, enfado!

Enfado era un ataque demasiado poderoso, impactrueno sólo daño un 10% a Dragonite mientras que enfado hizo que Pika cayera al piso con 70% de su HP.

-¡Pika, arriba y placaje eléctrico!

Pika se levantó pero comenzó a tambalear. Dragonite volvió a enfadarse volviendo a lanzar a Pika fuertemente a la pared.

-¡Resiste! ¡Pika, placaje eléctrico!

Pero Pika no podía escucharme. Enfado le bajo esta vez más del 20% ahora sólo contaba con 10% lo regresé inmediatamente y observé a mi equipo. Me había concentrado demasiado en Feraligatr así que todos estaban débiles, un enfado y los destrozaría. Sin embargo había uno que aún no había usado. _"Si todo sale mal, Full Restore Pika. No te preocupes, no te dejaré." _Afirmé, tomé la Pokéball y saqué a Togepi

-¡Vamos, Togepi!

-¡Ja-ja-ja! ¡Enfado! –Gritó Lance mientras carcajeaba.

Miré los ataques que sabía Togepi. Esos ancianos estafadores no le habían enseñado ninguno, sólo sabía metrónomo. Suspiré y fruncí el ceño

-¡Rápido Togepi! ¡Metronomo!

Togepi tardó cinco segundos en elegir el ataque y usó protección. ¡Brillante! El enfado no sirvió en Togepi.

-¡Enfado nuevamente Dragonite!

Dragonite comenzó a tambalearse y cayó del cansancio. Estaba confundido y se atacó a si mismo

-¡Togepi, metrónomo!

Togepi usó metrónomo y utilizó un ataque que nunca en mi vida había visto.

-¡Togepi usó sentencia!

Mis ojos junto a los de Lance casi se salian. Inmeditamente Dragonite se debilitó. Lance no pudo evitar aplaudir

-¡Muy bien Red! Nunca dejas que desear. Lamento haberme reído de tu Pokémon. Ahora, eres no sólo campeón de Kanto. También de Johto. Felicidades.

Dijo por fin Lance dándome una sonrisa. Me sujeté la gorra y tomé a Togepi quien parecía cansado y asustado. Lo sujeté fuertemente entre los brazos.

-Lo has hecho bien….amigo.

Oh Red. Te has vuelto un sentimental, me dije nuevamente. Togepi me miro unos instantes antes de echarse a llorar. Le acaricié la cabeza y curé a mi equipo. Avance para poder ver cómo era colocado en el Hall of Fame. Sin embargo justo cuando pensaba retirarme pude observar como una chica con un gorro de paja entraba al alto mando. Se trataba….se trataba…. ¡No! ¡No puedo pelear contra ella…! No puedo…no puedo….no puedo pelear contra Yellow.

Me niego a batallar contra mi rival.


	4. Rivales

Leía los reviews y hay dos personas que dicen que este fic se parece a mi primer amigo, y es cierto :'D Iba a decir que estaba inspirado en él desde el primer capítulo pero me dio riña además Mi primer amigo es mío y hago con él lo que quiera, nadie puede reclamarme ¡Ho-ho-ho! (?) Pues sí, me ha costado bastante hacer este ya que estaba estancada y hacía otro Oneshot, aparte tengo como pendiente Genuino (Fiction de The Legend of Zelda) Por cierto, siento mucho el increíble retraso que ha tenido este capítulo.

* * *

Mis ojos junto a los de Lance casi se salían. Inmediatamente Dragonite se debilitó. Lance no pudo evitar aplaudir

-¡Muy bien Red! Nunca dejas que desear. Lamento haberme reído de tu Pokémon. Ahora, eres no sólo campeón de Kanto. También de Johto. Felicidades.

Dijo por fin Lance dándome una sonrisa. Me sujeté la gorra y tomé a Togepi quien parecía cansado y asustado. Lo sujeté fuertemente entre los brazos.

-Lo has hecho bien….amigo.

Oh Red. Te has vuelto un sentimental, me dije nuevamente. Togepi me miro unos instantes antes de echarse a llorar. Le acaricié la cabeza. Avance para poder ver cómo era colocado en el Hall of Fame. Sin embargo justo cuando pensaba retirarme pude observar como una chica con un gorro de paja entraba al alto mando. Se trataba….se trataba…. ¡No! ¡No puedo pelear contra ella…! No puedo…no puedo….no puedo pelear contra Yellow.

Me niego a batallar contra mi rival. Completamente me niego. No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente sé que no puedo. Pero no hay mucho que evitar, soy el campeón de Johto y Kanto. No puedo rendirme ante una pelea. Simplemente volé hacia el centro Pokémon curando de inmediato a mi equipo entero y regresando a su lugar. Me mordía los labios y el sudor recorría mi rostro. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Yellow? ¿Qué pasaría cuando fuera contra Karen? Tenía pavor, y miedo…. Miedo por lo que sea que podría pasarle a sus Pokémon. Las horas fueron pasando, lentamente mientras yo aún esperaba paciente por su llegada, sin embargo ella no venía…hasta que de pronto escuché como dos puertas se abrían.

-Hola, campeón Red.

Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yellow ya no traía su sombrero de paja, o al menos no la mayor parte. También tenías las rodillas peladas y se notaba muy cansada. Necesitaba forzosamente un descanso sin embargo caminó hasta a mí con las piernas débiles. Metió a su mochila su mano y la elevó.

-¿Estás preparada? –Pregunté

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó ella débilmente.

-Pelear. –Dije firme.

Yellow echó a reír mientras entregaba sacaba algo de su costado, se trataba de una carta la cual me entregó.

-Si yo he venido a dejarte esto de parte del profesor Elm.

-¿No vas a pelear contra mí?

-No. –Respondió firmemente.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté atónito.

-No pasé ni del primer líder. Creo que no estoy preparada para esto. Ya sabes….

Quedé atónito. Nunca habría esperando un final igual y menos por mi rival. Se supone que los rivales son mejores que tú ¿O no? ¿Acaso yo ha había vencido inclusive antes de que este viaje iniciara? Yellow echó a reír ante mi expresión facial de su costado sacó una pokéball y río melodiosamente.

-¡Es una broma! ¿Estás preparado para pelear?

Fruncí el ceño fingiendo mi enojo estaba más que listo para esto. Levanté mi Pokéball preparado para lo que seguía, en realidad aunque no me parecía pelear contra Yellow su mirada feliz me impulsó a hacerlo, como si realmente no hubiera titulo por cual pelear liberé primero a Gengar.

-¡Vamos, Gengar!

-¡Adelante Ampharos!

¿Ampharos? ¿Dónde había conseguido un Ampharos? Bueno, eso no importa demasiado…es momento de atacar.

-¡Gengar, bola sombra!

-¡Ampharos, esquívala y onda trueno!

La onda trueno fue efectiva y electricidad parecía salir del cuerpo de Gengar. Me mordí el labio inferior, seguramente unos movimientos más y quedaría paralizado.

-¡Gengar, garra umbría!

-¡Ampharos! ¡Voltiocambio!

Fruncí el ceño. El voltiocambio regresó a Gengar inmediatamente y se liberó Xatu. Me preguntaba ¿Qué estrategia se traía Yellow entre manos? Traté de mirar su lenguaje corporal, estaba muy acostumbrado a eso en mis batallas, mediante el lenguaje corporal podía saber si estaba nerviosa o no, si tenía miedo o no, pese que sus facciones no me lo dijeran sin embargo cuando fijé mis ojos en ella caí en su encanto. Mirandola detalladamente, sus cabellos rubios sostenidos por una coleta en alto, sus pestañas…podía contarlas desde mi distancia y sus mejillas rosadas ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que era una chica desde el inicio? Ningún chico podía tener sus facciones perfectas…una voz tan suave…

-¡Ampharos voltio cruel!

Desperté del encantamiento para mirar a Xatu, que sin haber hecho ningún movimiento en su defensa había caído como un pájaro en un alambre. Completamente desmayado por el voltio cruel. ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Yellow me había hechizado! ¡Me había distraído! Gruñí por haber sido tan débil…Detesto a las chicas, juegan sucio.

-Regresa Xatu…

-¿Tienes problemas, Red?

Sonreí maliciosamente, era hora de idear algo para vencerle. Liberé a Victreebel, ahora tenía un plan yo entre manos. Tal vez si su plan era seducirme, jugaría igual de sucio.

-En lo absoluto… ¡A ella Victreebel, drenadoras!

-¡Ampharos, rayo!

Rayo no fue de mucha eficacia. Las drenadoras se sembraron en el suelo de batalla de Ampharos absorbiéndole un 10% de su vida. Que de por sí por Bola Sombra estaba ya algo bajo.

-¡Ahora, Gigadrenado!

Yellow solo miro como su Ampharos cayó derrotado. Victreebel no era tan malo como decían los entrenadores. Me había salvado de un gran adversario, ese Ampharos podía ser tierno, pero su Voltio cruel era realmente destructivo. Yellow suspiró echando una mala cara regresando a Ampharos.

-Lo has hecho bien cariño… ¡Vamos, Azumarill! ¡Hidrobomba!

Mis ojos quedaron perplejos, recuerdo cuando Yellow atrapó a su Marill. Era color azul… ¿Por qué ahora era amarillo? Posiblemente lo había cambiado…o atrapado ¿Otro? En fin, no era momento de pensar este tipo de cosas. Es más, Azumarill ayudaba en mi plan, sólo necesitaba que un chorro de agua me salpicara…y efectivamente su Hidrobomba me alcanzó sólo un poco. Sonreí mirando a Yellow quien esperaba que yo contraatacara.

-Ah…qué calor…. ¡Victreebel, hoja afilada!

Ordené mientras retiraba la camisa roja que me estorbaba en este momento, tratando de provocar la misma distracción que había hecho Yellow en mi, pero Yellow estaba muy concentrada en las hojas que caían en su Azumarill. Gruñí por la poca atención que yo estaba recibiendo.

-¡Resiste Azumarill y contra ataca con rayo burbuja!

-¡Victreebel, hoja afilada nuevamente.

-¡Rápido Azumarill entra al agua!

Miré hacia el suelo, el hidrobomba anterior no iba con planes de atacar directamente a Victreebel, sólo era para hacer una pequeña piscina en el suelo, y llenar el agujero que había creado la bola sombra, su Azumarill esquivó mi ataque y entró en el agua

-Ahora ¡Surf!

El Surf acabó con la vida que quedaba de mi Victreebel. Había sido una estregia genial y mi intento de seducción había fallado. Gruñí y liberé a Gengar que aún tenía que dar sin embargo a penas fuera empezó a tiritar, estaba paralizado, completamente paralizado, bastó para que Yellow ordenara hidrobomba y estando su Azumarill en el agua la intensidad acabó con él. Ya, harto de la situación liberé a Pika.

-¡Vamos Pika! ¡Impactrueno!

El Azumarill salió del agua pero no fue suficiente, estando completamente empapado la electricidad viajó por su cuerpo debilitándolo a instante. Yellow mordió su labio inferior pensando….y libero a su Girafarig

-¡Girafarig, protección!

Gruñí, Yellow sabía que iba a utilizar Placaje eléctrico en Girafarig, así que no tenía caso ordenarle algo así si iba a fallar…

-¡Trueno!

-¡Girafarig, confusión rápido!

-¡¿Eh?!

Yellow cambió el ataque de Girafarig repentinamente haciendo que Pika se confundiera y se atacase a él mismo con placaje eléctrico, quitándole un 60% de vida, luego Girafarig contrarestó con Psíquico debilitándolo al 15% lo regresé de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo aún.

-¡Adelante, Feraligatr!

-¡Regresa también Girafarig! ¡Vamos Vile!

Yellow liberó a un Vileplume. ¿De donde, cómo, y cuando había conseguido tener esos Pokémon? ¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos separados?

-¡Vileplume, drenadoras!

Desperté de mi encantamiento nuevamente. Vileplume no parecía ser un nivel muy alto sin embargo invadió el suelo con sus drenadoras succionando gran cantidad de la vida de mi Feraligatr, aún así él estaba al nivel 90 sería muy complicado vencerle.

-¡Feraligatr, hidrobomba!

-¡Gigadrenado Vileplume!

Aunque Hidrobomba bajó un 40% de su vida la recuperó al instante con el Gigadrenado y las drenadoras debilitando más a Feraligatr. Gruñí

-¡Hidrocañón Feraligatr!

-¡Somnifero!

¡Maldita sea! No llevaba nada para despertarle, no había comprado nada y la Pokéflauta estaba guardada en el PC. No había forma humana conocida para despertar a mi Pokémon el cual comenzó a bostezar y cayó como saco al suelo dormido donde las drenadoras le quitaron vida y se la dieron a su Vileplume. Yellow me dirigió una media sonrisa perfecta y dijo en voz muy tenue

-Gigadrenado Vileplume.

Sonrió gentilmente cuando dio su último golpe crítico. Feraligatr, mi gran Feraligatr, invencible….intocable, nivel 90 fue vencido a manos de un Vileplume. Vencido sin dar su último golpe de batalla, vencido mientras dormitaba en la cama de su error. Lo regresé con rabia. Saqué una poción y liberé a Pika.

-¡Vamos Pika!

Con la poción Pika recuperó un 40% de su vida. Ahora contaba con 55% Yellow se detuvo unos instantes, como pensando…las drenadoras actuaron quitándole un 15% a Pika. ¡Demonios! No había pensado en eso. Yellow miro al cielo y luego susurró

-Rayo solar Vileplume

-¡No!

¡Imposible! ¿Qué clase de batalla llena de malas bromas era esta? Pika estaba demasiado aturdido y las drenadoras vovieron a quitarle vida. Le lancé una hiper poción pero no fue suficiente, sabía que hasta aquí había llegado mi amiguito.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!

-¡RAYO SOLAR!

Gritamos al unísono, Pika saltó con las mejillas electrificadas y Vileplume se agachó para que la flor en su cabeza soltara el rayo. Una capa de tierra saltó al aire robándonos la vista del resultado del ataque, cuando la tierra se asentó ambos Pokémon estaban desmayados en el suelo completamente débiles. Ambos los miramos atentamente y el Vileplume de Yellow comenzó a moverse débilmente, Yellow lo miraba con atención casi con lagrimas en los ojos, ambos estábamos atónitos observando la escena, Vileplume se levantó victoriosamente y la Pokédex me mostraba que había quedado con 1% de HP. Sin embargo Pika no contaba con la misma suerte, podría decir que estaba con -10000000000000000% prácticamente, pronto se convertiría en Ghost. Yellow corrió hacia su Vileplume acariciándolo y recitando unas diez mil gracias. Yo totalmente indignado miré hacia mi bolsillo, éramos ahora el mariquita y yo nuevamente. Cuando Yellow abrazó a su Vileplume ganó inmediatamente toda su vida. Refunfuñé.

-¡Adelante mariq…Togepi!

-Ya ha sido demasiado para ti pequeño, regresa. –Dijo Yellow de manera suave y tranquila devolviendo a su victorioso Pokémon a su ball. –Ahora, es tu turno de mostrarle a Red lo mucho que se equivocó al no elegirte. ¡Vamos, Typhlosion!

Togepi que había salido lleno de valor comenzó a temblar y a lloriquear cuando de la ball de Yellow salió un enorme Typhlosion, la última vez que lo había visto era una cobarde Quilava, sin embargo ahora gruñía y su espalda estaba ardiendo.

-¡Typhlosion, lanza llamas!

-¡Togepi, metró….

Togepi comenzó a correr por todo el lugar tratando de esquivar el ataque de Typhlosion, se ocultó tras una roca evitando la mayor parte de las llamas. Yellow gritó "¡Bien!" y su Typhlosion gruñó de alegría. Eso se veía mal, mi cobarde Togepi estaba solo junto a cuatro Pokémon que aún le quedaban a Yellow entre ello su Vileplume con drenadoras. Respiré con dificultad, ahora la batalla si que había dado un giro. Comencé a tratar de pensar… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Serviría distraerla tal y como ella lo hizo antes conmigo? Yellow sólo me miraba…espera… ¡¿Está leyendo mi lenguaje corporal?! Me giré inmediatamente tratando de evitar su mirada, un sudor frío recorría mi frente. Piensa…Red….piensa…debe haber algo…algo para vencerle….aún contaba ella con cuatro y yo sólo con Togepi. Piensa Red…ella es una chica…debe tener una debilidad…. ¿Y si le llamaba gorda? ¡Espera! Eso no….Tal vez….tal vez… ¡Tal vez si ella no oliera tan bien podría concentrarme!

-¡Togepi, metrónomo! ¡Ahora maldita sea!

Togepi comenzó a prepararse y el ataque elegido fue Aerochorro un ataque definitivo y muy fuerte de Lugia, Pokémon de Johto ¡Gracias, Arceus! ¡Al fin las cosas iban bien para mi! Y era hora de intentar mi plan anterior, pero en esta ocasión quitándome la camisa negra ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Funciona!

-¡Resiste Typhlosion!

Yellow no quitaba la mirada de su Pokémon. ¿Es una broma? Estaba viendo al campeón de Johto, Kanto y muchos otros lugares. Entrenador legendario de Pallet Town. ¡SIN CAMISA! Y ¿Qué hacía? Gritaba _"Ay, resiste Typhlosion" _Y encima de todo esto estaba yo mojado. No había duda, ella estaba metida completamente en la pelea, podría estar yo desnudo y ella seguiría preocupada por su equipo. Suspiré…al menos aquel ataque había debilitado grandemente a su Typhlosion. Togepi se sintió con más coraje que antes y la flama en el lomo de Typhlosion comenzaba a parpadear. Sonreí, aún tenía muchas pociones

-¿Sorprendida Yellow? No importa cuanto entrenes a ese Pokémon. Seguirá siendo igual de débil que siempre. Ahora ¡Tiembla ante el campeón de todos los tiempos! ¡Metrónomo Togepi!

Miré ansioso a Togepi mientras se preparaba, sin embargo su rostro cambió repentinamente. Yellow miraba en su lugar sin palabras cuando Togepi usó… ¡Explosión! ¡Qué me lleve Ho-Oh! ¡O Hypno el Pedófilo! ¡O Giratina a su dimensión subnormal! ¡Lo que sea menos soportar esta humillación! Togepi explotó frente a ambos debilitando en un 5% a Typhlosion. Yellow miró aquella escena junto a su Typhlosion y comenzaron ambos a reír mientras corrían para reencontrarse romántica y cursimente. El combate había terminado. Inmediatamente saqué pociones y revivir de mi mochila pero Yellow se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa dulce, tomó mis Pokéballs mientras la miraba sin decir nada y una luz resplandeciente salió de sus manos.

-¿No te lo había dicho antes, Red? Tengo Viridian Mind. Y también soy capaz de curar a los Pokémon. Ahora ellos están bien al igual que los míos. A decir verdad, tenía yo mucho miedo.

Suspiré aceptando mi derrota. No quería decir nada, sin embargo me sentía muy orgulloso de Yellow. Me había vencido, y le habían quedado aún cuatro Pokémon. Hablé a mi Togepi quien parecía tener miedo en su Pokéball.

-No hay nada que lamentar. Tu penúltimo ataque fue genial. Ha sido culpa mía ordenarte metrónomo de nuevo, sabía yo, que algo como esto podía pasar.

Yellow me miró con unos ojos brillosos y contentos. Ahora sabía como había pasado la liga, era una brillante entrenadora. Se había pensado bastante bien cada movimiento. Lentamente se acercó el profesor Elm acompañado de Oak aplaudiendo detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Espectacular! ¿Lo grabaste todo, compañero? –Preguntó el profesor Oak

-Claro que sí. –Respondió orgulloso el profesor Elm a la vez que sacaba su cámara.

-¡Felicidades Yellow! Desde el momento que elegiste a Cyndaquil, sabía que algo así podría pasar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y tú Red…eres un sinvergüenza… -Comenzaba a prepararme para el regaño de Oak, al igual que cuando vencí a Green, me diría algo como que mis ataques fueron estúpidos y que estaba decepcionado sin embargo me miró detenidamente y gritó -¡Ponte algo de ropa, por Arceus!

Refunfuñé en mi lugar avanzando hacia donde quedaba mi camisa negra sin embargo escuché a Yellow titubear, me giré a mirarla, tenía el rostro enrojecido y tartamudeaba en su sitio.

-¡Re…re….re….Red!

-¿Qué?

Yellow cerró los ojos y seguido de esto los cubrió con sus manos. Reí para mí. Al fin se había dado cuenta de la situación. Caminé hacia ella con mi camisa en el antebrazo.

-Bueno, bueno. No tenemos mucho tiempo así que, para el Hall of Hame necesito una foto. –Dijo el profesor Elm mientras llevaba su cámara hacia los ojos.

-Sí, sí. Ya me quito….

-Red…

Yellow me había detenido sujetándose de mi brazo con la mirada baja. La observé y ella intentó evadir mi mirada.

-Eh….podría…. Tal vez…. Podría….haber….posibilidad….¿Que Red salga conmigo en la foto? -Dijo Yellow débilmente

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué querrías algo así? –Preguntó Oak

-Porque él fue el campeón primero. Merece que le conozcan. –Respondió Yellow. La miré por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formara en mi.

-Ah, pues en ese caso está bien. Anda, anda Red. Abraza a tu rival que es hora de la foto. –Respondió Oak. Pasé mi brazo alrededor del cuello de Yellow quien temblaba bajo de mi. Pero levantó la vista sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Listos? ¡Digan….autodestrucción!

-¡Autodestrucción! –Dijimos al mismo tiempo y el flash fue disparado de su cámara. Poco después sacaron foto al equipo de Yellow. Le abracé dulcemente en cuanto Elm y Oak se retiraron como cuales amigos de Kinder. Este había sido un loco día y debo admitir que una interesante batalla. Al día siguiente, estaba seguro que me iba a deshacer de las cintas de grabación que había filmado Elm.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de veras. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, campeona? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente región?

-Ninguna. –Respondió Yellow alegremente.

-¿Ninguna? ¿Por qué?

-Ya no quiero combatir más contra ti. –Respondió firmemente. La mire hacia abajo y ella levantó la vista, sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color rojizo –Quiero combatir, ahora junto a ti.

El color rojizo se contagió como una enfermedad haciéndose presente en mis mejillas. La idea me encantaba, llevé ambas manos a sus mejillas. Ambos ahora muy juntos y nuestros rostros también, comenzamos a acercarnos cuando..

-¡Aléjate, depravado!

Se escuchó una voz desde el fondo. Me giré cuando un látigo verde rodeo mi cintura y me elevó por los aires. Del bosque salió el chico con el que se encontraba Yellow y con el que me encontré al principio de todo.

-¡No, Silver! ¡Red es amigo!

-¿Amigo? ¿Así desnudo? ¡Menudos amigos que tienes! Para mí que es un potencial violador.

Respondió el pelirrojo acompañado de un Meganium, del cual salían los látigos verdes, acercándose a Yellow.

-¡Hey rojito! ¡Aléjate de ella! –grité desde las alturas con ciertos celos en mi tono de voz.

-El único rojito aquí eres tú. –Respondió el pelirrojo, que tenía por nombre Silver. Ordenó a su Meganium apretarme más mientras yo golpeaba los látigos.

-¡Bájame en este instante, Silver!

-Ah ¿Te acuerdas de mí, todavía? –Respondió Silver mientras bajaba el látigo de su Meganium sin embargo continuaba aprentandome.

-¡Silver! ¡Sueltalo por favor! –Imploro Yellow en su sitio. –¿No ves? ¡Es Red! ¡R-e-d!

Silver giró su rostro y su mirada se fijó en mi. Después abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Es este el que te gusta? Ah, entonces siento haber estrujado a tu novio. Déjalo ir, Meganium –Dijo finalmente Silver.

El látigo de Meganium dejó se apretar y se soltó de mi dejándome caer de una distancia de ¡Cinco metros! Caí en la tierra ensuciándome el pecho y gruñendo.

-Al menos la suciedad cubrirá tu vergüenza. –Respondió Silver. Me levanté de golpe con el puño en alto. Antes de darme cuenta que había dicho "…el que te gusta"

-¿…El que te gusta?

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! –Respondió Yellow nerviosa.

-No pluralices. El que se tiene que ir, soy yo. Llevo prisa. –Respondió Silver subiéndose a su Meganium. –Andando. –Dijo finalmente escapando en su Pokémon, Yellow intentó escapar pero le sujeté la muñeca. Ambos admiramos como Silver un chico con apariencia ruda se alejaba en un adorable Meganium.

-….Respecto a lo que dijo Silver él….

-No, Yellow. No hay vuelta atrás. He escuchado bien lo que dijo.

Yellow se mantenía presa bajo mi mano y trató de desviar la vista. La acerqué más a mi sujetándola firmemente en un gentil abrazo.

-…Vale…tal vez…si….uh…sí….bueno…me gustas un poco….uh…bueno…tal vez…sea mucho…y…

-Te encanto. –Respondí.

Yellow elevó su rostro hacia mi frunciendo el ceño. Comencé a reír en mi sitio, y agaché el rostro para robarle un beso, cosa que quería hacer desde el primer momento que había estado en su presencia. Luego la miré tranquilamente

-Digamos, que me agradas un poco, también.

Yellow volvió a fruncir el ceño, y en esta ocasión fue ella la que se levantó en las puntas de los pies, llevando sus manos hasta mi nuca y acercando mi rostro ágilmente para ser ella quien robara un beso de mis labios. Reí dentro de su boca y llevé mis brazos hacia su espalda, ella se sujetó de mi y nos abrazamos de esa forma mutuamente. Me sentí feliz y tranquilo, aún después de haber perdido.

Semanas después Yellow, mi ahora novia me acompañó al centro Pokémon para intercambiar algunos, y que ambos tuviésemos la Pokédex completa, una vez hecha la misión salimos del centro Pokémon dirigidos hacia el laboratorio del profesor Elm, mientras caminábamos muy cerca, sentí la necesidad de tomarle la mano. Miré hacia la izquierda nervioso y molesto y tomé de su mano. Yellow se giró a mirarme.

-¿Qué, qué me ves? –dije molesto.

-Eres muy lindo. –Respondió Yellow alegremente. Sonreí con timidez y ambos entramos al laboratorio, donde estaba sentado el Profesor Oak y Elm con una taza de café.

-¡Eh! ¡Te lo dije! Que estos dos acabarían juntos como mis anteriores súbditos. –Dijo el profesor Oak –Dame mis mil quinientos Pokédolares

-Los míos nunca terminan juntos… -Respondió Elm con una cara triste mientras sacaba de su billetera el dinero acordado. Solté a Yellow de la mano gritando

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Significa que todo esto fue una apuesta suya!?

-Oh no. Claro que no, también necesitábamos la Pokédex. –Explicó Oak.

-Ah sí, aquí tienen… -Dijo Yellow tranquila entregando ambas Pokédex. El profesor Elm las tomó y las inspeccionó detenidamente.

-Ehh…una está incompleta.

-¿Uh? ¿Cuál te ha faltado Yellow? –Pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada a ella. Yellow me miró intrigada.

-¡Oh no! No se trata de la Pokédex de Yellow. La de ella está completa. Es la tuya Red, qué decepción nuevamente. –Respondió Elm.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si los tengo a todos! –Grité incrédulo.

-No, claro que no. Te ha faltado uno. –Respondió Elm mientras daba vuelta a la Pokédex de Yellow y me mostraba un pequeño Pokémon verde. –Su nombre es Celebi.

-¿Celebi? Pero, es imposible…sólo con una ball super extraña que sólo se puede conseguir una vez y… –Capté entonces lo que había sucedido. Claro, yo nunca tenía tiempo para pasar a las casas…pero Yellow sí, me giré mirándola detenidamente mientras que ella comenzaba reír nerviosa.

-Ehh….uh…bueno….digamos que….fue….un… ¿Obsequio?

-Y ¿No me lo habías mencionado? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue acaso Silver? Fue ese idiota ¿NO? –Pregunté agresivamente.

-¡Tranquilo Red! ¡Nadie te va a quitar a tu novia! –Respondió Elm –La GS ball se da en una ocasión nada más y te la obsequia una chica por la GoldenRod. Así que Yellow fue la única con la oportunidad de capturarle. Supongo que ha sido difícil ¿No?

-Oh, no. Para nada. Simplemente la lancé y se atrapó solo. –Respondió Yellow con suavidad. Mientras yo en mi lugar me senté con los brazos cruzados. Yellow se acercó tímidamente sujetando mi mano. Me era imposible enfadarme con ella. Golpee suavemente mi pierna y Yellow entendió el mensaje sentadose en ella, pasé mis brazos al redor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi.

-Bueno, nada que no se arregle intercambiando y ya… -Respondió Elm alegre. La puerta volvió a abrise.

-¡Abuelo, escuché que estabas aquí y….!

Una voz familiar…me giré atónito. Se trataba de…. ¡Green! Iba acompañado… ¡De mi hermana!

-¡RED! –Gritó Green

-¡BLUE! –Gruñí agresivamente.

-¡Yellow! –Respondió Blue con amabilidad

-¡Blue! –Dijo Yellow tranquilamente. Iba a quitarla de encima para discutir con Green cuando Blue se puso de intermedio.

-¡Eeeh! ¡Ni digas nada Rojito! ¡Que tienes a tu rival en tus piernas! –Dijo Blue con una mirada picara. Inmediatamente el rostro se me puso del mismo color que mi propio nombre. Yellow rió en su sitio.

-A sí que ella es tu novia ¿No, Green? ¡Lo suponía! Desde la primera vez que los vi, supe que terminarían juntos.

-Abuelo, tú piensas que todos terminarán juntos… -Comentó Green tomado de la mano de Blue.

-¡No los míos! –Expresó Elm –Los míos nunca terminan juntos…

Blue rió, y luego Green también seguido del profesor Oak, acompañado de Elm y Yellow rio de igual manera. Fue su dulce risa la que me contagió aquel sentimiento de felicidad. Oak nos sirvió café a todos, y aunque fue incomodo ver a Blue sentada sobre Green, ella se veía contenta, y Green también. Aquel fue uno de los días más agradables que pude haber tenido. Se hacía tarde, y ya había informado a mi madre que iría de regreso a casa ya que tenía que darle una noticia importante, sin embargo ella se enteró primero por parte de Oak, que su _"Chiquillo"_ Red, tenía al fin novia. Me había llamado exigiendo poder conocerla y que también quería Nietos muchos, muchos nietos. Expliqué que todo a su tiempo sin embargo Yellow estuvo de acuerdo en conocerla. Mientras ellas dos hacían planes interrumpí diciendo que todavía me faltaba una región más para tomarme vacaciones. Mi madre comprendió y dijo que me daba permiso de dormir junto a ella, colgué inmediatamente para evitar otra escena bochornosa. Yellow rió y acercó su rostro para besarnos una vez más. No lo había comentado antes, pero era una sensación asombrosa. Me gustaba mucho, inclusive más que tener una batalla con ella. Ambos dormimos esa noche juntos, ella delante de mi y yo abrazándola por el pecho, todo al fin parecía ir bien. Por fin, todo marchaba bien.


End file.
